No Strings Attached
by Mlnn
Summary: Brittany has to move to another apartment. Who knew she would move next door to a certain Latina? AU and Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.. So, I'm here for the first time with an actual story, no one-shot. I came up with an idea a while ago and I started writing down more and more ideas. I didn't really wanted to dive in and see where I would end up. I wanted this to be good and I still want it to. It's still a little vague, but I'm pretty certain about this chapter. It more or less an introduction. There'll be more information in the next.  
Oh, and I came up with this title before I even knew the movie 'No Strings Attached.' I still haven't seen the movie, so I really don't know if this will have anything to do with the movie. If it will, I didn't know and I'm sorry. And the updating can be a little slow, I'm already apologizing for that, but I warned you ****  
Anyway, enjoy and remember, English isn't my mother tongue. See any mistakes? Please point them out.**_**  
**_**  
Chapter 1**

**xxxxx**

With a sigh I shoved a moving box outside the door and took one last look inside the empty apartment. I never really loved it, because it was tiny, it always had smelled like socks and every night I heard people screaming at each other in some weird language I couldn't understand, but still.. I had lived there for 1.5 years. I kinda got used to it. Except the smell.. I think I could've never gotten used to that. In the beginning I tried to fight it with air freshener, but it didn't work. Even that one time when I forgot I put a cake in the oven, it burnt badly and the whole apartment smelled like it for three days. Even through _that_ smell I could still smell the old socks.

I wandered back into my apartment and looked around. It had 4 tiny rooms in total. A living room, a very small kitchen and bathroom and a bedroom. The memories of just moving in here flooded through my head. It was a good time. I couldn't believe I already lived in Los Angeles for 1.5 years and I only had 1.5 years left.

I shook my head and walked out the apartment, ready for leaving this behind. I closed the door and locked it. I picked up the box and walked to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited until the doors went open.

'Goodbye, Brittany,' a small voice said. I looked to my right and saw a girl standing outside her door. I smiled a sad smile at my girl next door.

'What did I say about goodbyes, Zoë?' The 7 year old looked knowingly at me with big green eyes. She played innocently with her long, brown hair.

'A goodbye is for someone you're never going to see again. And this is not a goodbye, because you're coming back to see me.'

'That's right. And you know I always keep my promise.' I winked at the girl, who let out a small giggle. The doors of the elevator jumped open and I placed the box between the doors, so that they couldn't close.

'Come give me a hug,' I said, while crouching down. Zoë walked up to me and threw her little arms around my neck. I squeezed her middle softly. After a couple seconds she pulled back and looked at me with a smile.

'See you later, Zoë. Be good for your mom and your little brother, okay?' The girl nodded, while I tucked a stray of hair behind her ear.

'See you, Brittany!'

I stepped into the elevator and picked the box up. I waved with my fingers at Zoë and she waved back until the doors closed. I actually still couldn't believe I was being _kicked out_. Someone had complained about me, because the owner himself was really nice. He was always asking me how I was doing and how the dancing worked out for me. It was that woman who lived two doors away from mine. She was always looking at me with these suspicious grey eyes and jeez.. How many times she had dropped notes in my mailbox telling me to be quiet for once. But I wasn't breaking any rule.

After 9 o'clock pm you had to be quiet in this building. It was the number one rule. Well, after paying your rent of course. Each evening I wasn't working or looking for any dance opportunities, I was dancing in my living room until 9 o'clock pm. I always loved dancing when no one was around. I could act crazy without having to worry that somebody laughing at me.

One time I totally forgot about the time and I danced until a quarter past 9. I didn't realise until that woman came up to my door and threatened to throw my stereo installation out of the window, if this happened one more time.

I was shocked, because firstly; I really could see her storming into my apartment and throwing my stuff out of the window and secondly; she could've just asked?  
After that one time I didn't do my living-room-dance session for a long time, until Zoë came by on a Friday evening and asked me if we could dance together. It was this thing we sometimes did together in the weekend. She also really wanted to become a dancer one day, so I started learning her some things. I could swear it was 20:30 when Zoë went back home, but from there on that woman started telling the owner of the building I never was quiet after 9 o'clock and I always had my music up _very_ loud until 10 o'clock. She also said I was rude, asocial and that I didn't respect her.

The owner, Gregory, told me he couldn't handle this woman anymore. He did told me that he didn't believe her, because he always thought I was very nice, but the woman already lived here for 10 years and she was paying a _lot_ of rent. She threatened to move if it wasn't for me being kicked out. Gregory really needed the money the woman was paying him. He had three children and they all just went to High School. It was very expensive. I understood, though I was angry back then. He promised to help me looking for another apartment.

So after three weeks we found another apartment across the city and it wasn't that bad. The first thing I noticed was that it didn't smell like socks and it was nearby the beach. That was one thing I was very excited about. It also was a tad bigger, but on the other hand that also meant it was a little bit more expensive. First I didn't wanted to do it. I was afraid I wasn't able to pay the rent the for the next 1.5 years, but I just took the risk and called the owner of the new building in an enthusiastic mood to tell him I was going to take the apartment.

One week later I found myself packing my stuff. Zoë wasn't too happy with me moving and though I was just moving to the other side of the city, I knew I was still going to miss her. Zoë's mother, Daniela, was a busy woman. Her husband died a couple years ago and she was working every day to pay for her and her two children. I offered to come and babysit Zoë and David one in a while and she accepted it gratefully. I found out hanging with those 2 children was actually really fun. Daniela was a really nice woman and she invited me to dinner at least one a week. I bet she felt guilty about having me babysitting her children and not being able to pay me for it. I didn't mind, I had a lot of fun teaching Zoë to dance and helping David learning to read. Though most of the time I got confused myself and Zoë had to help me _and_ David out.

When I told them I had to move, because that old woman had complained about me, Daniela was actually really angry. She even offered going to her to tell her she could shove her complaints in her.. Well, she never really got to finish that sentence, because Zoë gasped knowing her mother was going to say a bad word.

I said I could still come once in a while to babysit Zoë and David and the next thing I knew she was hugging my tightly, whispering in my ear that God must've send me. I didn't tell her God wasn't the one that send me and I came to Los Angeles on my own, because she seemed so happy and I didn't wanted to ruin that for her.

The elevator doors jumped open and I looked into the dark hallway. A black Chevrolet pickup truck stood outside. Gregory had said he would also help me moving, so he already drove across LA once to bring a lot of stuff to my new apartment. Unfortunately I had a little bit too much stuff, so he had to drive twice. He said it wasn't a problem and that it was the least he could do.

I pushed the door open with my hip and stepped into the warmth of the Los Angeles weather. Gregory was just pushing a box in the back of his pickup truck and looked up when the door slammed shut behind me. He smiled sadly.

'Last box?' he asked and came up to me to take over the box to put it beside the other ones.

'Yup,' I mumbled and sighed. 'Here's the key, by the way.' I handed him the key that used to hang next to my favourite duck key ring.

'Thanks,' he said and I heard guilt in his voice.

'Hey, this isn't your fault. How many times do I have to say it?'

'I just feel guilty about having to kick you out. Can't help it.'

I nodded and squeezed his shoulder. 'Let's go, I can't wait for having to unpack everything again.' He chuckled, hearing the sarcasm in my voice and got into the car. I went to sit in the passenger seat and he started the car. When he drove off to the other side of Los Angeles, I looked outside the window and bit my lower lip. I felt like I was leaving an amazing 1.5 years behind, but I was approaching another even better 1.5 years.

I was going to make it, I knew it. Well, actually.. I had to. I didn't have a choice. I _had_ to prove it to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**English isn't my first language, remember that! See any mistakes, please tell them. I promise I will keep them in mind when writing further. Try to enjoy.**

xxxxx

Chapter 2  
  
_'You really don't have to go, Brittany,' my mother told me for the 4__th__ time in 40 minutes driving. I just rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car. I heard my father sighing and my mother groaning in frustration._

I opened the back of the car and dragged two pink suitcases out. The rest of my stuff was going to be send later on and the rest I needed I would buy there. I started walking away and pulled the suitcases along. Never that I was going to listen to them. I had made my decision and they were just going to have to accept it. If not, that was their problem. I loved them, but I needed to do this.

'Here, let me take one.' My dad took over one suitcase and I sent him an grateful smile. Though he refused to look at me and my smile faded. I knew he wasn't as bad about this as my mother, but I had suspected more support from him. The clicking from my mother's heels were starting to catch up with us, though she kept walking behind us. I looked at the time on my watch and saw that I still had 30 minutes to check in. Perfect.

We stepped into the elevator that should bring us up to the Departures. I knew this airport like the back of my hand. How many times I had come here with friends to shop, to drink Starbucks or to go to Amsterdam. The elevator doors went open again and I walked out, immediately turning to the left. I looked at a random screen and searched for my flight.

'Los Angeles.. Los Angeles.. Los Angeles.. Check-in desk 4,' I heard my father mutter. I just nodded and started walking towards the desk. There still was a little line and I just stood right behind a young couple, looking enthusiastic to finally see the United States of America.

'Britt, honey..' my mother said. 'You don't have to do this. You've already proven your point. Let's just go back to home, okay?'

I sighed and closed my eyes. 'No, mom! How many times do I have to say I want to do this? I need to prove to myself I can do this. I need to prove it to you, because obviously you guys don't believe me. Just drop it, mom. I'm not getting out of here. If you want to go, just go already.'

'But-'

'Helen,' my father warned my mother.

'But Adam, don't you see she's-'

'Helen, let her do this. It's only 3 years.'

I looked at my father with sad eyes. He did wanted to give me the chance , but he also didn't have any faith in me. The only one who actually believed I could pull this thing of was my aunt. She was my mom's younger sister and was the total opposite of her. She had always told me that I should do whatever makes me happy. In fact, she and I booked the ticket to Los Angeles a month ago. Little did I know this day was going to come this fast.

My mother dropped the subject, but still made very clear she wasn't happy about what was going to happen. She kept sighing and tapping her feet. It was finally my turn and I gave the woman my passport and ticket. She smiled happily and started checking me in. After I handed her my suitcases, I turned to my parents and forced a smile on my face.

'So, that's it then. I'll be home at Christmas, so umm.. I'll see you then.'

My father was the first one to respond. He pulled me into a tight hug. First I was a little shocked, my parents weren't those affectional types. It was funny, because I was everything but unaffectionate, so I wondered of whom I inherited that from.

After a few seconds I started to relax in his arms and I hugged him back.

'Good luck, sweetheart. I'm already looking forward to Christmas,' he whispered in my ear. 'Don't let your mother drive you mad. Enjoy these 3 years.' He pulled back with a reassuring smile and squeezed my shoulders, before stepping back and pretending to be interested in a couple that seemed to have forgotten their plane tickets and were accusing each other for leaving it on the kitchen counter. I knew he was trying to hide the fact he felt tears stinging his eyes.

Almost automatically I looked at my mother, who was looking at me and slightly pouting. I sighed. The pouting I inherited from her, that's for sure.

'Bye, mom. I'll call you when I get there. Take care of Bobbie for me,' I said, while I pulled her into a hug. Bobbie was my goldfish and I couldn't take him with me. My parents said he probably wouldn't survive the long trip to Los Angeles. My mom just nodded and patted my back. When I pulled back, she looked away and took her husband's hand.

I smiled at them. Although they weren't approving the fact I was going to Los Angeles for the next 3, and hopefully more, years, they were still my parents and I knew they loved me somehow. And I loved them.

'See you at Merry Christmas,' I said. 'I love you both.'

They nodded and I knew that it was their way of saying; 'I love you too,' but it still kind of stung that they weren't saying it back. I turned around and walked towards the customs. Before I walked in, I looked around and waved at my parents, only they weren't there anymore.

xxxxx__

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned shamelessly. After a few moments I look around in my room sleepily. There stood a couples boxes in the room and two of them were opened. They had clothes hanging out. I forgot in which box I put my pyjamas, but I found them rather quickly. The first thing I had done yesterday was assembling my bed back together, so I could at least sleep at night. Today was going to be my unpack day. I took the day off, so I could spend the entire day of ordering my new apartment.

The walls of my bedroom were painted light blue, which I loved, so I didn't need to change that. There was a wooden floor. Across my bed was the door to the living room and the kitchen and to my left was the door to the bathroom. The bathroom had black and white tiles and had a shower, a toilet and a sink. It wasn't much, but it was more than enough.

After being lazy for another 20 minutes I got out of bed and looked out of my window. I had a pretty good view since I was on the third floor. There was a busy street down below and a lot of people were walking or driving by.

I ran my hands through my blonde messy hair. Probably I had the out-of-bed style. I wasn't known as a silent sleeper, which I found really disappointing when I was younger. I always wanted to be the sleeping beauty, but I couldn't be if I didn't lay still. After a while I gave up and I settled with the idea of becoming Robin Hood.

I opened the door to my living room and almost tripped over a couple moving boxes there. I tried to get to the kitchen unharmed and opened the small fridge. There wasn't much, because I tried to eat and drink it all before moving, so I didn't had to take it all with me. I found myself inviting Zo_**ë**_ over to eat all the cereal and giving my Dutch cheese to David, because I knew he loved it. I know noticed it wasn't such a good idea, because all I had was a little bit of milk and some chocolate cookies.

'Guess I'm doing groceries first,' I mumbled to no one in particular and walked back into my room, planning to take a shower.

After 30 minutes I walked out of my apartment with my hair still dripping wet. Outside I pulled my sunglasses out of my bag and put them on. Satisfied with the warm sun playing on my skin I walked out of the street. I loved the sun here in Los Angeles. When I came here in February, I was surprised about how warm it was here even for that month. Back in Holland it was still freezing cold. I sighed, thinking about the dream from last night.

My father was American, but went to live in Holland when he met my mother. They actually met in Paris, in the Louvre. When I heard that story, I wanted to visit the Louvre as soon as possible myself to find my soul mate. When I was 14 I finally convinced my parents to take me to Paris and show me the Louvre. They were all romantic and smoochy together and I was bored to death. I really didn't understand the thing about all those paintings and statues and whatever more there was. And the biggest thing I just couldn't understand was Lisa. Her painting was so small, I couldn't even see it well. There was a crowd of people right before it taking pictures like crazy. I just shook my head and walked out of the room as fast as I came in. I also didn't find my soul mate, which was depressing for a teenage girl.

One hour later I entered my apartment again. I got all caught up in my thoughts when I was walking back from the supermarket, that I took a couple wrong turns. The next thing I knew was that I was standing in some dark street all alone and I heard a dog barking. Normally I would found dogs cute and I would ask the owner if it was okay to stroke them, but this time it scared the hell out of me, so I ran back, but I had no idea where I was. It took me another 20 minutes to find the street where my building was standing.

I made myself a sandwich and after that I started unpacking, my music loudly playing on the background. I danced around in my new apartment and opened the doors to my small balcony. The summer wind blew through the rooms. Gregory promised he would bring my couch, loveseat, TV, dining table and seats tomorrow. I said I probably wouldn't need them today, so my living room was still pretty empty, except the pictures I hung up. Around 3 o'clock my neighbour came at my door and introduced herself. Her name was Karin, she was 32 years old and she was living here with her boyfriend, called Justin. She made me some cookies, which were delicious by the way, and we talked for about half an hour. I came to knowing that she and Justin, me and another girl my age were living on the third floor. I was curious about this girl, but I didn't ask Karin about her. I would go and see her myself, or maybe she would come and see me. Who would know.

Karin left when she had to go to work and I was once again forced to unpack. Around 10 o'clock in the evening I was almost finished with everything and I looked around, satisfied about what I had accomplished today. Suddenly my stomach growled. I totally forgot to eat, except those cookies from Karin. Jeez, I really needed to get myself more of those cookies. I made myself some tomato soup and after that I crawled into my bed. It had been a long and tiring day and tomorrow I had to get up early to work all day. I yawned and positioned myself in the middle of my king size bed. Rubbing my temples I wished my dream of last night wouldn't show up again and I would find an big dance opportunity soon.

xxxxx

7 o'clock had come too soon. Yawning I walked out of my apartment with a bag over my shoulder. I took the elevator down, while combing my hair. My bed had been too comfy, so I was running late again. Though for me it was perfectly normal to comb my hair while moving. When I was living in Holland I always did it while cycling to school. Everybody thought it was weird, but that didn't stop me. Outside the sun was already shining brightly and I saw the first people going to the beach. I was sad I couldn't. I loved the beach. Half an hour later I walked into the diner.

'You're late, Brittany,' Kevin said. I looked up to my boss with an apologizing smile.

'Sorry, I thought walking wouldn't take this long. From now on I'll grab a cab or something.' I aimed another big smile at him and walked to the back. I put on my apron and tied my hair into a ponytail. After putting my phone on silent and stuffing it into my bag, I turned around and was met with green, dazzling eyes.

'Hey Brittany, how're you?' Jamie asked cheerfully.

'Hi! I'm fine, only a bit tired.' Jamie was the girl I pretty much always worked with. She was a little bit smaller than me, had dirty blond hair and big, green eyes. She was 23, which was 2 years older than me, and had been living in Los Angeles for her whole life. Pretty much everything she did was working, eating and partying. A couple times she had convinced me to go with her and the next thing I found myself doing was taking body shots and standing on bars, dancing my ass off. The next morning I had an horrible headache and couldn't exactly remember what happened the night before.

'Oh, yeah! That's right, you moved yesterday. Already liking your new apartment?' she smiled at me, also putting on her apron and taking of her huge necklace.

'It's nice. I don't have any furniture yet, but that's coming today. Gregory is bringing them in the afternoon, he thought he owned me that or something. Do you want to come and check it out after work? We can drink something in the neighbourhood. I saw a cute bar this morning when I walked here.' I smiled at her.

'Yeah, seems fun! I don't have anything to do tonight anyway. I'd love to,' Jamie beamed at me.

'Great! But let's go to work now, before Kevin throws some tomatoes at us for both being late and chatting too long.' Giggling we walked back into the diner and started serving customers.

At 9 o'clock in the evening we both said goodbye to Kevin and walked out of the restaurant, talking about frustrating customers this day and how badly Jamie sometimes wanted to shove some fries into their noses. I laughed innocently. How frustrating customers were, I never lost my patience. I think mine might be unending.

On our way we picked up some sushi and a bottle of wine. Jamie was talking about how this guy tried to hit on her last weekend and how he didn't understand she just wasn't into him. She had to kiss a friend in front of his face to prove it to him she was gay. This only turned out to be an even bigger factor for him to try to get her to sleep with him.

'I bet he wanted me _and_ my friends in his bed,' she laughed. Jamie had been straight forward with her sexuality from the moment I met her. She was already working in the diner when I got in, looking for a job. She pretended to be the owner of the restaurant and said I could have the job if she could take me out to dinner. Just when I wanted to leave, Kevin walked in and asked what the hell was going on. It had always been a good story to tell.

'Oh, here we are!' I said happily. I pointed to the building and started looking for my keys. I didn't saw Jamie freezing and looking at the building with big eyes.

'You um.. Y-you don't live on the ninth floor accidently, do you?'

'Yes, I do actually! It's great, I have this amazing view on the street. I can almost see the beach. Well, I pretend I can almost see it, but-' My voice died in my throat when I saw Jamie. She had turned pale and was fidgeting with the bag sushi nervously. She wouldn't take her eyes of off the building.

'Jamie? Is anything wrong? Are you okay?' I walked up to her, putting my hand on her shoulder . This seemed to pull her out of her thoughts and she looked at me like I was a stranger. I wondered what had happened that caused her from happily talking about her adventures to looking ill.

'Of course I'm alright, I just have to.. I.. I have to um.. I have to go. Yeah, I totally forgot about this um..' She looked at her watch. 'Yeah. Wow, it's already 10 o'clock! I totally forgot about this meeting I had with.. um.. I just have to go, I'll see you Monday at work, okay?' She pushed the bag into my hands, placed a kiss on my cheek and practically ran out of the street. In shock I stared at the end of the street where she had disappeared. What just happened?

I shook my head, a little bit disappointed that she had ditched me with such a weak excuse. When I stepped into the elevator I wondered what made her change her mind about hanging out with me. It certainly had something to do with the building. The moment she saw it, she couldn't take her eyes of it. Did she found it ugly or something? But something like that shouldn't make someone like Jamie not wanting to enter. Also, the question about on which floor I lived was a little bit weird. Did it really mattered? I looked at the bag in my hand with a slight pout. How the hell was I supposed to eat sushi for at least 2 persons on my own?

The elevator doors jumped open and I stepped out, only to be shocked even more. Two people stood against the door at my left. Karin told me that there the girl of my age lived. Frozen I stood still and found that I couldn't move. Mouth gaping I stared at the two who were practically dry humping.

The boy was tall, had blond hair and was roaming his hands beneath the girls t-shirt. He was sucking on her neck loudly. The raven haired girl had her hands around his neck, her neck cocked to the side, as if giving him more access and her lips were slightly parted. When the doors of the elevators closed behind me with a click, her eyes slowly opened and found mine. My heart missed a beat.

I didn't know if it was because I was caught staring at them or because her eyes were the most beautiful I had ever seen. I started opening and closing my mouth a couple times, wondering if I should say sorry for staring at them or if I should just walk away. The girl moaned softly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I felt her eyes burning holes in my body. I blushed when I saw her eyes roaming all over my body, as if checking me out. Wait.. Was she actually checking me out? I frowned and swallowed, feeling uneasy. She couldn't right? She was making out with a guy right now. Why would she even bother to pay any attention to me? I saw a small grin appearing on her face.

The girl had started searching in her pockets and fished out some keys. Blindly she tried to open the door behind her, while the boy's lips found their way to hers. He sucked on her lower lip, poked his tongue out for access and pressed his body even more into hers. But whatever he did, her eyes didn't leave mine. I cleared my throat softly and started to make my way towards my door, just across the elevator. I tried to ignore the intense stare the girl was giving me. I fumbled with my keys and after a couple seconds I managed to open my door. Just before I stepped in, I looked up and locked eyes with her once again. _She's beautiful. _The thought shot through my head before I knew it. The same grin I saw earlier crept onto her face and that's when it happened.

One chocolate coloured eye closed slowly and opened again. My cheeks flushed and I felt my face heat up. Did she just actually _winked_ at me?

After staring at her with an open mouth for a couple more seconds, I forced myself to step into my apartment and closed the door behind me. I leaned against my door, trying to process everything what just happened. Clearly I had just met my neighbour. Well, 'met' was a big word. It was more like I just saw her and she saw me, but it wasn't really how I imagined our first meeting. I dropped the bags I was holding and pressed my cold fingers against my hot cheeks. How the hell did she make me blush? I wasn't hard to flatter, but really.. after one wink? I tried to slow down my breathing. When I had calmed myself down I picked up the bags.

The furniture was standing unorganised in my living room. Gregory had indeed come by. I walked into my kitchen and placed the sushi and bottle of wine in the fridge. My hunger totally disappeared. In a haze I walked to my bedroom and let myself drop down on my bed. I started a staring-contest with the ceiling and tried to get the chocolate coloured eyes out of my head. Mentally I kicked myself for staring at her like an psycho. What must she think of me now? She must've thought I was just another idiot. I mentally kicked myself again, but now for thinking this. Why did I care so much about what she thought of me? I didn't even meet her properly yet. Frustrated I ran my hands through my hair and groaned. Why had I been unable to move in the first place when I saw her?

One hour later I found myself drinking the bottle of wine on my own and shoving the furniture through the living room. I tried to keep myself busy to think of the girl next door as little as possible. I wondered why she had had such an effect on me. I convinced myself that it was because she was my neighbour and I wanted her to like me, because I was going to live next to her for the coming 1.5 years, if not longer. With that idea I settled myself in my coach and looked satisfied at the arrangement I made for my furniture.

xxxxx

**Okay, I know. Random! But anyways, the dream in the beginning was in English, but they were actually talking to each other in Dutch. But I didn't think it would be such a good idea to put that in Dutch.. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update more often, but don't put your hopes on me. Probably I won't live up to them. If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to let them know. Maybe, just maybe, I'll think that they're even better than mine and I'll use them. Just kidding. Have a great day/night, wherever you are ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG. You guys.. 'Sexy' was.. I can't even. I'm still speechless. I'm from Holland, so I had to watch it online the next day, but I had to go to the fucking other side of Holland that day. I had an interview with someone for school, so I wasn't going to have time before 9 pm. I think I couldn't have handled it, so I set my alarm clock on 6 am and watched it in the morning. This idea was probably even worse, because I couldn't think straight for the rest of the day.. The goodness of that episode. But now Britt has to realize Santana is the one for her. But I'm afraid that if they'll come together, they break up again rather quickly. The writers of Glee looooove break-ups and I don't think my poor heart can take that.**

Anyway, here's a new chapter. Thanks for being patient, I know I'm so slow with updating, but hey.. I can only be who I are. English is not my first language, see any mistakes? Please point them out.

xxxxx

Chapter 3

It's been four weeks since I've first seen my dark-haired neighbour, but it was certainly not the only time I had seen her. A couple times after work I had run into her in the elevator. Or she was already standing at her door. The thing was.. She was never alone.

I thought she had a boyfriend, because the second time I saw her it was also a blond guy sucking on her lower lip, only this time his hair was shorter and he had a huge tattoo on his arm. I just thought he had cut his hair and I missed the tattoo the previous time. The third time I got a little bit suspicious, because the blond guy had made space for a black haired guy. It would be a too big coincidence that he had dyed his hair, right? I just tried to ignore it and tried to think the best of the girl.

Only, the fourth time my mouth had just dropped open, shamelessly. Yesterday I had entered my building after a long and tiring day at work and I'd seen the elevator doors closing.

_'Wait!' I yelled at the person in the elevator. I didn't felt like waiting for the elevator to come down once again, so I ran towards the elevator and managed to get my bag between the doors. Luckily, instead of crushing my bag, they opened again and I was met with the sight of a bare back and two tanned hands scratching long, red lines into the pale skin. The boy moaned and bend down a little bit, placing kisses up and down the jaw line of the girl pressed between him and the elevator wall. The hands disappeared, finding their way to his belly. His t-shirt slid back down. The boy had shoulder long, brown hair. This time I was just fully convinced my neighbour did indeed not have a boyfriend and all those boys were just.. different boys._

Still my eyes had widened and I hesitated, wondering whether I wanted to be in an enclosed room with the couple. I swallowed and tried to step over the uncomfortable feeling that had slipped over me. I coughed softly, to let them know they were not alone and shouldn't take it to the next level, and stepped inside the elevator. I pressed button 9, what they didn't do yet. I had cast one more glance at the couple to notice the girl was staring at me with those dark chocolate coloured eyes. My throat closed up immediately and I knew my cheeks flushed furiously. When she saw my glance a smirk crept across her face. I quickly turned around and stared at the doors, hoping we would reach floor 9 as quickly as possible.

The uneven, deep breaths of the boy didn't do much with my comfortability. I couldn't even move and stood frozen at my spot, still feeling the eyes of the girl burning holes in my back. My heartbeat had sped up rapidly and blood was pumping through my veins like crazy. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip when I thought that the only thing missing was the awkward elevator music they always had in movies.

When the elevator came to its halt with a 'ping' the couple broke apart with a loud popping sound of their mouths. My eyes grew even wider. Had she really been staring at me while kissing the boy on the mouth? I shook my head lightly. The only thing I really didn't want to do right now was having to face her. What if she started thinking I was stalking her or something. I always ran into her when she was with someone. What if she started to grow suspicious? The girl whose name I didn't even know yet giggled when the doors popped open and I didn't know how fast I had to make it out of there. I stumbled through the opened doors and crossed the hallway to my door. I could hear the couple stumbling over each other's feet, trying to find the door to the girls apartment.

When I stuck my key into the lock, I found myself brave enough to take one last look to my left. The girl was also fumbling with her keys. The boy had his hands on her hips and was placing kisses on her bare shoulders. Just when I wanted to look back to my door, the girl looked up and locked eyes with me. I couldn't look away, her eyes just caught me and I was staring at her, kind of forgotten what I was doing. I knew I had to look away, she was only seeing an idiot staring at her. Probably one after a couple hundreds. And I didn't even understand myself. She was just my neighbour I didn't even meet properly yet. How could someone have such an effect on me?

After only 2 seconds, what seemed like ages to me, the signature grin appeared on her face again. The lock clicked and she pushed the door open. The boy was already pushing her inside, his impatience to get this girl getting the best of him. Before she disappeared out of my sight, her right eye closed slowly once more. The door slammed shut behind them and left me standing alone on the hallway, still staring at the spot where they just stood. What was it with this girl and her winks?

I shook my head at the memory from yesterday. I just couldn't believe how I had let myself go like that. I convinced myself it was the confidence the girl had and that the wink had caught me of guard.. again. Well, at least someone was getting her mack on, with apparently no problem. Still, I had caught myself the last few weeks a couple times daydreaming about this dark haired girl. I wondered who she was, what she did and where she came from. I wanted to get to know her, but every time I stood by my door to walk over to hers, to knock on her door and introduce myself, I just froze, shook my head and walked back into my apartment mumbling about how weird it would be to just _knock_ on her door out of nowhere. And then I was sat on my couch again and thought how I did just _knock_ on the door 1.5 years ago by my old neighbours. That way I met Zoë. She opened the door and said they didn't wanted to buy cookies. I said if I was to sell cookies, I'd eat them myself rather than selling them. Zoë had laughed at me and said she found me interesting.

Last week Zoë, David and Daniela came by for dinner, I invited them to come and see my new apartment. Zoë had loved my new view. I grabbed my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth dreamily, thinking about neighbours.

A couple minutes later I walked into my living room and grabbed my bag, heading out for work. My shift was from 9 till 3 o'clock. At 4 I had dancing lessons 'til 6. I was looking forward to it, but then again.. I always did. Downstairs I grabbed a pink bike and pushed it outside. After coming too late 3 more times, Kevin swore that he would fire me if I didn't was on time the next time. I immediately thought of buying a bike and when I saw this pink one, I was sold. It had a white basket with flowers. It looked like my bike I had in the Netherlands. I put my sunglasses on and drove away.

10 minutes later I arrived at the diner, locked my bike and walked in. Kevin was in the back calling to someone and making big gestures, though the one on the phone couldn't see him. 'Silly,' I chuckled softly. Jamie already stood behind the bar, counting money. When I asked her about the 'incident' 4 weeks ago, she had acted like nothing had happened.

_´What are you talking about, Britt? I said I forgot I had agreed to meet someone, right? I just totally forgot about it. Don't you believe me? I swear, I just forgot I was supposed to meet this old friend I bumped into the other week. He asked if we could meet sometime.'_

I had looked at her suspiciously for another couple moments, but then nodded and told her about what I had seen when I came upstairs. Her eyes had widened a little bit and she started to look at everything, but me. She asked me if the girl had dark hair and when I had said yes and asked why, she mumbled something about how she was wondering if she should dye her hair and practically ran to some customers that were coming in. Though I was still very curious why Jamie was acting so weird about this girl, because I was pretty sure Jamie knew her, I just accepted the fact she didn't wanted to tell me and I dropped the subject. I actually kind of assumed the girl was an old friend and they had had a bad fight and broke apart rather sadly. It didn't feel like my place to ask Jamie questions about that. But after last night I was even more curious about this mysterious girl and it was time to try to get Jamie to open up more.

'Good morning!' I said happily and placed my bag on the counter. Jamie looked up surprised, but smiled when she saw it was me.

'Hey, Britt.' She said before she continued to count the money of the checkout, but I just kept looking at her, questions burning on my tongue, but I didn't really know how to phrase them. I cleared my throat a couple of times, before Jamie noticed I was still looking at her. She raised one eyebrow and cast one glance at me, before looking back at the money.

'What is it? You left your keys inside your apartment again?'

'Why do you always immediately think that? That was one time! What-'

'It happened three times, Britt.'

'Whatever, driemaal scheepsrecht,' I mumbled. She looked at me with a confused look.

'It's a Dutch saying, it means three times lucky. Anyway, I kind of.. wanted to ask you something.'

'No, I'm not going to feed the ducks with you. You have Zoe for that. You know ducks scare the shit out of me.' Though I had trouble keeping the pout of my face, because I just couldn't understand how somebody could be scared of ducks and she never wanted to go to the park with me, now I was the one to raise an eyebrow. I just sighed.

'That's not what I wanted to ask,' I said softly. I bit my lower lip and began playing with my bag, getting a little bit nervous to ask Jamie about this girl. What is she took it the wrong way again?

'Oh...' It was quiet for a few moments, before she repeated it a bit louder. 'OH! Of course you can come and go out with us tomorrow evening. You know my friends love you.'

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Jamie was really nice and all and couldn't have been a better friend the past 1.5 year, but sometimes I wondered.. I knew I wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, but I think she was as blunt as one could be.

'They were asking me about you the other week, by the way. They kind of want to see your delicious ass dancing on that bar again. Jeez, I wonder how you'll get if I give you even more tequila. Maybe I can trick you in sleeping with me then..' she trailed of and I shook my head, finding it almost impossible to talk with this girl right now.

'Jamie,' I said.

'We're going to club Mist. The one with those purple fountains, remember? You were really excited about-'

'Jamie!'

'What?' she asked with a confused look on her face.

'Once again, that's not what I wanted to ask you.'

'Oh, then what did you want to ask, Britt?' I opened my mouth, but nothing came out, getting nervous again. How the hell did I had to ask about someone Jamie clearly didn't want to talk about. Just when I inhaled and wanted to ask if she indeed knew the girl, Kevin had to interrupt.

'I need to go to somewhere to pick up some stuff. They promised me they would bring it, but now they can't because of some stupid reason. Unbelievable, right?' Frustrated he ran his hand through his short, light brown hair and sighed. 'Are you two okay here within the next three hours or so? I called Ruby to fill in for me, so she's supposed to be here within the next hour. But I won't expect a lot of customers before 12, so you indeed should be fine. Oh, and Ralph is running a little late, so Brittany, if you can help Adam in the kitchen if he needs your help? Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible.' With a last sigh he wished us good luck and walked towards the exit, where some people were coming in to eat breakfast.

Now it was my time to let out a frustrated sigh. I bet it was going to be busy, it was Friday morning. For a certain reason it was always busy on Friday morning. Great, just when I had gathered the guts to ask Jamie about my neighbour.

'We'll talk later,' I said to Jamie before I made my way to the customers with a big smile, who had taken their seats near the window.

I had been happy when Ruby came barging in, excusing herself for being late. Ruby was the new girl, she only had been working in the diner for 2 months. She had curly, red hair and blue eyes. She was tall and skinny and had come to Los Angeles, because she wanted to. She didn't really have a reason. Luckily for me, and the customers, Ralph had come in, before Adam could've asked for my help. I was a terrible cook. Kevin had come back around one o'clock, just in time to help us with lunch-time. After two it became more quiet and I had some time to talk with Jamie again.

'So, Jamie..' I began, while tightening my ponytail

'Oh yeah, you wanted to ask something. Go ahead, hit me..'

'Well, I kind of wanted to umm.. To ask you something about my.. my neighbour,' I mumbled, looking at the floor and shuffling my feet, like an in love 14 year old.

'W-why?' she asked immediately and looked at me suspiciously.

'Well.. Umm.. I get this feeling you know her and I wanted to know some things about her.'

'What made you think I know her?' Jamie placed her hands on her hips, looking up to me with a serious look on her face. She could be really intimidating, even if she was shorter than me.

'Well, first you ask me if I coincidentally live on the third floor and when I answer yes, you suddenly remember you had agreed to meet someone. And you got all pale and ill-looking, it was like you were having a heart attack. You didn't, did you?' When she didn't answer, I took it as a no and continued. 'And then you asked if the girl I saw with that guy had dark brown hair. I said yes and asked you why, but you practically ran away from me. And when I told you I saw my neighbour with those other three guys, you looked really sad, Jamie. It actually made me a little bit sad too.' I couldn't help but pout at the memory of the heartbroken look on Jamie's face.

The look on her face now softened. She sighed and looked at the floor, her hands falling down, off of her hips.

'I'm sorry, Jamie. But I really want to know. And you can tell me anything, you must know that.' I stepped forward, feeling a little bit guilty about how I had saddened the always beaming and confident Jamie. I took her hand and squeezed it softly. Jamie smiled lightly and bit her lower lip, as if thinking if she should tell me or not.

'Yeah.. You umm.. You're right, Britt. I knew her, she was my-'

'Come on, let's go to work! We don't have any time to chat,' Kevin interrupted again, literally pushing us towards customers. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, just when Jamie was about to tell me.

'Come to my apartment tonight. I'll make you pancakes and we'll talk then, okay?' Jamie said softly, before turning towards a young couple to ask if they would want anything more. I nodded and went to work again for the next hour. At 3 I took off my apron and said goodbye and till Monday. Jamie said she was ready at 6, so we would just meet at her apartment.

I drove home, grabbed another bag with my sportswear__and when I stood by the elevator, waiting on it to pop open, I looked at the left door with number 26 on it. I asked myself why I was so curious about this girl, but found that I even couldn't answer the question. I shook my head and stepped in the elevator, letting it taking me down again.

With a grin I entered the dance studio, some people already stretching. I greeted all of them, before going into the locker room to change. A few minutes later I got out in pink shorts and an oversized black t-shirt and began my personal warming up, which I took very seriously. As I was running and sprinting around the room to get warm more people came in and after another 15 minutes the class started. I gave it my all, forgetting everything that was happening in my life at this moment- my parents, work, only having 1.5 year left.. my neighbour.

Two hours later I entered the locker room again, smelling like and drenched in sweat. I still breathed heavily and laughed at something another girl was telling the group. We showered, changed and said our goodbyes. The next class wouldn't be until next week Tuesday, which meant I had all Sunday and Monday evening to work on my own routine. I stepped outside in the evening warmth and ran a hand through my wet dripping hair. I unlocked my bike and automatically wanted to cycle home, but my phone went off and I saw it was a text from Jamie, what remembered me that I had agreed to go to Jamie's now.

**Forgot the powdered sugar. If you could go and get that, the pancakes will be ready to rumble if you come here. Xoxo J**

I chuckled and texted her back. There was a supermarket in the way to her building, so that wouldn't be any trouble.

A small half hour later I pushed the door open to her apartment. She had buzzed me in and opened the door a little bit, so I could walk myself in. The smell of pancakes thrilled my sense of smell and made my stomach growling. I placed my bag under the peg__before walking into the familiar apartment that I had always liked. The walls were full with posters and pictures of cities and people. There was a black, comfortable couch, two grey big seats and an enormous television. Jamie was a really big football fan and when her favourite team played, it was one crazy mass of people here. I experienced it twice and both times I was surprised that such a little girl could be still so present and audible, while way bigger men were also shouting at the television, but not nearly as loud as Jamie.

'It smells amazing,' I complimented my friend when I walked into the kitchen and placed the powdered sugar on the counter.

'Thanks,' she grinned, while flipping another pancake and placing it on the already huge pile.

'Where's Amber?' I asked curiously, already picking at a pancake, the hunger starting to get the best of me.

'Out with some guy, I don't know. She just left like 10 minutes ago, she was very disappointed that she had to go when I told her you would come. She told me to tell you hi and that you should come by more often.'

'Oh,' I smiled. 'Well, hi and I'll try.' Jamie shot me a look, before taking all kinds of things out of the fridge and placing them on the dining table. Amber was Jamie's roommate, they knew each other from high school. They were already living here since they were 18. The first thing they did after graduating was looking for an apartment. Both girls didn't know what they wanted to study or do, so they just moved to the centre and decided to have the time of their lives. Amber was a really nice girl, though if you didn't know her yet, she could seem like a huge bitch. When Jamie first introduced me to her, I was really intimidated by her. She kept asking me all sorts of questions and didn't leave me alone, until she decided that she liked me. No, I mean literally. She told me; 'Okay, I made up my mind. I'm kinda digging you, blondie. You can come by more often. You have my permission.' I had just nodded speechless and sipped my drink. She had kept the nickname blondie.

After dinner we placed ourselves on the couch and watched television. Jamie was zapping and fumbling with a blanket. Sometimes I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. We both knew why I was here in the first place, but neither of us wanted to introduce the subject. I bet Jamie even less than me, but I didn't really know how to begin after the pained expression I saw on her face this afternoon. Something happened between them and it certainly had done something to Jamie. For a moment I considered not asking her, but just asking my neighbour out of nowhere when I would have my first talk with her. It had to come someday anyway. I sighed and scratched my forehead, knowing I just couldn't ask my neighbour. Now or never..

'So..' I began, not really knowing how to break the silence. Jamie fidgeted in her corner of the couch, knowing what was coming and preparing herself. 'I would really like to know what happened, Jamie. I guess it's a little bit hard to talk about it, but I promise I won't tell anyone.' I stopped talking and looked at her, waiting for some answer. She just sighed and rubbed her temples.

'What do you want to know exactly?' she asked me softly, but kept staring at the television.

'Well.. What happened between you two.' Jamie nodded lightly, understanding and there fell another silence between us for a couple moments, before Jamie took a deep breath and started talking.

'Well.. I met her two years ago. We kinda became friends and hung out rather frequently. I thought she really became of my _best_ friends.. I told her everything and we did a lot of things together. She also went out with us, you know. The group girls. We were friends for almost a year, until she suddenly started to ignore and avoiding me. Then one day I cornered her somewhere on the street and asked her what was wrong. She told me she just didn't want to be friends anymore, because I was starting to bore her and that I needed to get over it.' I frowned at her shrug. 'I haven't seen her ever since.' I was staring at my friend, who was still avoiding my gaze and kept playing with the blanket.

'Oh, Jamie. I had no idea, I'm sorry.' I reached out and took her left hand, rubbing it softly with my thumb.

'Don't, it's not your fault. Remember that day last year that I didn't come to work and texted Kevin a few minutes before opening time? He was so mad at me.' I nodded, still remembering the outrageous man trying to call Jamie and leaving her voicemails demanding that she would get her ass over here, otherwise she would get fired. He certainly did like to threaten with that fact. 'Anyway, that was the day after that happened. I just didn't want to get out of bed the whole day. I just kept wondering why, you know.' I nodded and kept rubbing her hand, but still she didn't dare to look at me, which I found a little bit weird. Jamie did tell me what happened, but I had the feeling she didn't tell all of it. Like she was hiding something. A few moments passed before suddenly Jamie looked up with a big smile and stood up.

'But that happened and there's nothing to do about it, is there? You want some popcorn? _White Chicks _is beginning!' Before I could say anything, she disappeared into the kitchen and left me speechless on the couch, still processing what just happened. I still stared at the spot where she just stood and raised my eyebrows. What was it with Jamie's sudden mood change? She certainly didn't tell me everything, but I decided I wouldn't ask further. Jamie just had to tell me someday.

The rest of the evening Jamie pretended to be really happy and cheerful, while I just knew she wasn't. Around 11 o'clock I walked out of her apartment, after she talked me into going out with her tomorrow evening. Amber had texted her she wasn't getting home that night and she demanded I had to go out with them, so Jamie started to throw popcorn at me until I had said yes.

With a small frown I drove home, thinking about the story Jamie told me. I did believe her, but I thought she was letting out some details that were quite important for the story. I sighed and shook my head. If she didn't want to tell me, I had to find out myself. I locked the bike after putting it in the little 'garage' and waited for the elevator. For some reason I was starting to feel a little bit nervous. What if the girl was there with someone again? With expecting, wide eyes I watched the elevator doors open, but I let out a breath I was holding when I saw it was empty. I stepped in and pushed the button. I pulled my phone out of my bag and started typing a text to my mom. It was in the middle of the night there, but that didn't really matter. The elevator doors opened and I walked out, still typing and walking towards my door automatically. I finished my text, before I started looking for my keys somewhere in the bag. Behind me I heard the 'ping' of the elevator again and I froze, slowly turning my head to see the doors opening.

My neighbour stepped out, her head in her neck and laughing out loud. I couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughter. It sounded so free and full of life. I found myself letting my eyes roam all over her body and I felt my face getting all warm. She was wearing a high waist dark blue skirt, a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket and high heels. Quickly I jerked my head back up. She didn't see me, because she had turned around and was dragging a tall, blonde girl along wearing a _really_ short, black dress. The girls didn't take their eyes off of each other and laughed uncontrollably.

_Must be a friend_. I thought and watched as the girls stood still by her door. My neighbour started searching for her keys in her pockets as the other girl watched her closely. Suddenly she stepped closer and pressed her body into the one of the dark haired girl, who looked back up with that signature grin. She tucked some blonde hair behind an ear, as the blonde started to lean in. I felt my throat closing up. In my head some voices were screaming I shouldn't keep watching this, but I found, once again, I just couldn't move. With shaking hands and flushed cheeks I watched as the blonde pressed her lips onto the lips owned by my neighbour.

I started to freak out a little bit. They were certainly not _just_ friends. Clearly this girl was not only interested in guys, this girl was interested in both genders. This did explain the whole checking-me-out thing and winking at me. I couldn't help but feeling a little bit flustered by the thought of the girl liking me and started to smile a little bit, but too soon I got sucked into reality again. I heard a bang and saw that the blonde had pressed the other girl harshly into the wall. The kiss had clearly heated up and both seemed to have forgotten they were still standing in the hallway. I swallowed as I kept watching the girls. I just couldn't help myself. I was still a little bit shocked by the sudden knowledge my neighbour wasn't straight. Then, all of a sudden, something clicked.

My neighbour also likedgirls.

No, she _likes likes _girls.

Jamie _likes likes _girls_._

Jamie had _liked liked _my neighbour.__

I gasped as the realisation crushed into me and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand, but luckily the girls hadn't heard me. Jamie had liked my neighbour. That's why she was acting all weird all of a sudden, when she found out I was living next door to her. I wondered why Jamie didn't tell me. She knew I was alright with her sexuality. I frowned as I felt something in my belly, which I recognized as jealousy. I frowned. I couldn't be feeling jealous at Jamie for maybe having had a thing with my neighbour, right? I gulped and noticed the girls had opened the door and were stumbling inside. The sound of kissing disappeared when the door closed and I quickly opened my own door, jumping inside.

With my hands in my hair I walked into my living room and bit my lower lip. So Jamie had liked my neighbour, but had it been mutual? Had my neighbour also liked Jamie? Because then it would be a little weird that she had suddenly started to ignore and avoid Jamie. Maybe they indeed were just friends, but when my neighbour had found out that Jamie felt more than friendship, she hadn't wanted to hurt Jamie and decided it was better they wouldn't be friends anymore from that point on. And maybe they had been more than friends, but was my neighbour just a really bad in breaking up with someone. Frustrated by not-knowing what exactly happened I changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth.

Lying in bed I stared at the wall, feeling confused. Every time I thought of my neighbour with a girlI felt a little bit jealous and I just didn't understand why. In the first place, _why_ did I feel jealous? It was not like I was into girls. At least, I always thought I wasn't. Of course sometimes I had found a girl beautiful or attractive, but I have never felt anything for a girl. Was this then maybe the first time? Then in the second place, why had I only felt jealous when I had seen her with a girl? I hadn't felt jealous when I had seen her with all those guys before. Maybe it was because I never thought of the possibility of my neighbour also being into girls and now I knew she did, my body had reacted to it.

I groaned in frustration and buried my head in my pillow. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I didn't have any time to sort out new feelings. I actually didn't _want _to sort out new feelings. Were it even feelings I had to sort out? Wasn't it just once in a lifetime? Maybe I was only attracted to her and not to any other girl and maybe I wasn't even _really_ attracted to her. I didn't even know the girl. I didn't even know her name.

I agreed with myself that I would talk to Jamie tomorrow about what really happened between the two of them. It was time to sort thing out for a bit.

**xxxxx**

**I didn't really know how to end, so this will do, I guess. I promise in the next chapter there will be some interaction between Sanny and BritBrit. And be patient with me, I'm a slow updater if you didn't notice yet. And thanks for reading of course.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for my late update, you guys. I had a couple really busy weeks and then I bought a longboard and all I could think of was boarding and.. Well, actually all I did was boarding, sleeping and working on my tan. I love tan lines, don't you? The sun here isn't that hot, but for March/April it is goooood. Anyway, guessing you're not really interested in my personal life. I mean, you're here to read, so.. just go read already! Hope you like it. Rememberrrr, English not my first language. See mistakes, tell me.  
**

**xxxxx**

Chapter 4

The day had went by pretty fast, but it was not like I had done much. I had slept in and got out around 11 o'clock. Around 1 I decided to do some groceries and came back at 2. Justin, my neighbour, was home, so I talked to him for a while. He was really nice and I could see why Karin had fallen for him, he was far from ugly.

After watching television for half an hour I got bored and started working on my routine. The next two and a half hours I had been dancing in my living room, all the furniture moved to the side so I had some space. I tried to sharpen and perfect my moves. It was already complete and all, I just needed to practice it and get to know it perfectly. Then I was ready to do some more auditions. You see, I came to Los Angeles to become a dancer. My parents didn't want me to, but after a while my father gave in and said I had 3 years.

3 years to prove to them I could make it as a dancer. 3 years to prove to myself I could make it.. But after a couple small achievements they still weren't satisfied or proud. I had danced in the background of a couple small musicals and festivals, but not one of them was good enough to impress my parents even a little bit. In 6 weeks there was an audition for background dancers for an upcoming singer. I had already been focusing on this for the past couple of weeks and made a routine that would rock their freaking worlds. It was about damn time I got some recognition.

Only I hadn't really been able to concentrate. I had been thinking about tonight all the time and wondered how I should confront Jamie. Should I just spill it out? Should I drag her to a corner and explain the situation? I had sighed, groaned and turned up the music even louder to drown out my thoughts.

Around 6 o'clock I shoved all my furniture into its right place again and walked into my bathroom. I turned on the cold water and stepped under the shower with my eyes closed, feeling satisfied. The water ran down my skin and cooled my body off. I loved standing under a cold shower, it was like swimming in a pool, but different.

I had dinner in front of the television. I loved the fact I could eat and watch television at the same time. My mom never let me do that. She said the neighbours were always watching and that I should behave as best as possible and that eating in front of the television wasn't included in good behaviour. The first time she said that, I was shocked. I had made sure I never was naked in front of a window again. Just imagine that the neighbours saw me naked.. Every time I bumped into my neighbours outside, I watched them suspiciously with narrowed eyes and tried to hide the things I was carrying with me, like they shouldn't be seeing what it was, because that might be some crucial information. After a while my mother told me that the neighbours had said I was acting strangely and that my mother should know. That was the line for me. I had closed all the curtains in the house and sat on the roof with a telescope to spy on the neighbours at night to catch them whenever they were watching my house. I continued this for a week, until my parents found out and put a lock on my window.

After dinner I tried to decide what to wear, but couldn't make my mind up, so I did my make-up first. Now it was almost 8 o'clock and I had agreed to meet Jamie at 8:30 at this cocktail bar we were starting the night at. I bit my lower lip and looked at the mess I created. Half of the content of my closet was lying on the floor. That was going to get some time to get it organised once again.. I sighed and fumbled through some dresses. I pursed my lips and looked at my digital clock once again. 20:03. Quickly I closed my eyes, when an idea popped into my head. I stuck my hand in my closet and pulled something random out. It was a light blue high waist skirt. I shrugged, put it on and started searching for a black top.

At 20:55 I got out of the cab and walked into the bar, looking around to see if I saw some familiar faces. In the back there were some girls waving at me and I walked up to them with a apologizing smile.

'Sorry I'm so late! The umm.. The tire of the cab was flat, so it had to be replaced and that umm.. that took a while, because the cab driver didn't know how to!' I lied and smiled, feeling like it was a really good excuse. Jamie just nodded chuckling and said; 'Uh-huh, and I met the Queen of England yesterday. Get your ass over here and I'll order you something, The usual?'

'You didn't tell me you met the Queen of England! Is she nice?' I gasped and looked at Jamie with wide eyes. Unbelievable that she hadn't told me she met someone so important.

'Yeah, really nice. She told me to say hi to you, by the way. Now, a Cosmo or d'ya want something else?'

'Really? That's so awesome. I've got to send her a letter to say thank you or something.. And a Cosmo is cool, James.' Jamie asked the other girls of they wanted anything and went to the bar to order, while I took a seat and greeted all the girls. Amber was sitting across from me. She had fiery, red hair and big blue eyes. She was tall and had a lot of freckles, which I found really cute. She winked at me, before continuing her conversation with the brunette next to her. There were 3 other girls, who always went out with Jamie. The brunette's name was Katie and then there was another blonde whose name was Jessica and then we had a black haired girl whose name was Emily.

Emily started talking with me about my new apartment and after a few minutes Jamie handed me my Cosmopolitan. A little bit thirsty I started taking sips and glanced towards Jamie a few times. I still had to talk to her about my neighbour.. I narrowed my eyes, deciding I would just corner her later, before talking further with Emily.

We had swapped the cocktail bar for a way bigger club and I found myself dancing on the middle of the dance floor. The booze had kicked in and with a lazy smile I looked around. There were a lot of lights flashing on and off. The DJ yelled something into his microphone, before changing the song with another beat. All the people were moving around, having fun. Jamie yelled that she was going to get some new drinks and before I could say I was going with her, she had already turned around and disappeared in the crowd. I excuses myself to the other girls, before I squeezed myself through the crowd too. I saw some blonde hair flashing towards the bar and I followed it. I found Jamie waiting at the bar, counting the money she had pulled out of her little purse.

'Hey!' I yelled over the music. Jamie looked up to me with a curious look on her face, wondering who could was speaking to her. When she recognized me, she smiled widely at me.

'Hey girl! Why're ya here? Want something else?'

'No, thanks. I really don't need another drink, but I wanted to talk to you.' My nerves were coming back, even though I had a lot more courage than I'd have without alcohol running through my veins.

'Again? I'm that interesting, huh?' she grinned, before seeing my way too serious glance for being in a club with people grinding up on each other and her smile fell a little bit. I guess she figured out what it was about again. 'Listen, I told you what happened. There's nothing more to-'

'No, there is.' This time her smile completely disappeared. Her eyes narrowed a little bit, looking at me. I knew she was wondering whether I was only saying this because I really knew or because I was just saying this to get her to talk to me.

I smiled softly and looked at the ground, feeling kind of guilty for bringing it up tonight at a club when we were supposed to have fun, but I couldn't help but _needing_ to know. 'I'm sorry, Jamie. I saw her the other night again with-'

'Okay, so I didn't tell you she was a slut. Whatever, not my fucking business and also not yours, Brittany.' She crossed her arms and looked at me with a stern look.

'I know, I know! But it's just.. I'm curious, that's all. But last night-'

'I don't care! I'm going to get the drinks now.' She threw her hands up in the air and turned around. I grabbed her upper arm to prevent her from walking away from me.

'Would you just listen to me for 2 seconds?' I snapped. The confusion and lack of information were seriously frustrating and weren't an improvement for my patience or my ability to always stay nice and calm. I was never like this and Jamie knew. She looked at me strangely and swallowed, but not moving anymore. She moved her glance in front of her, staring daggers at the dancing crowd.

'Sorry, but I just need to know.' I bit my lower lip a little bit and kept staring at the side of her face. She pursed her lips, but refused to look at me.

'I saw her with a girl last night.' Not much changed in Jamie's features, though her look hardened a little bit. 'I just wondered whether your friendship was not just.. friendship.' I waited a couple moments, waiting for Jamie to react, but when she didn't I started to explain myself even more.

'I mean.. You reacted really weird and it seemed like you were not telling me everything. Last night.. Well, something just clicked, but I needed you to say it, before I was going to draw any conclusions.' I frowned, wondering whether I wasn't crossing any lines or boundaries. Jamie stayed silent for another whole minute, before sighing and turning towards me with a tired smile.

'You're curiosity is going to cost you your head someday.'

'What?' I asked, shocked and grabbed my face with both my hands. Jamie chuckled and shook her head.

'Nothing.. Let's go somewhere quiet, shall we?' I nodded, before Jamie took my hand and dragged me outside. It was still very warm, though it was way warmer inside. It was actually kinda nice to be outside for a little bit. Jamie searched her purse and pulled out a cigarette. She lit it and offered me one too. I declined and leaned against the building behind me. Cars were driving by and cabs honked, thinking we needed a ride. After a few minutes of silence, Jamie started talking.

'Well.. You're right, we weren't just friends. It's true that I met her 2 years ago, but the first year we didn't really hang out. We bumped into each other a few times and she even visited the diner a couple times to have lunch or something with colleagues. After a year or something we became a little bit closer and we found out from each other that we both liked girls. One night it just happened and we hooked up.' She shrugged, though her eyes were a little bit hazy, thinking about the memory.

'We decided it was nothing, but after that night it happened a couple times more. We agreed to become friends with benefits.' Jamie chuckled and threw her cigarette on the road. 'We agreed to use each other for sex and nothing more. That we were for about 3 months, but I knew I was starting to feel more. When Santana –that's her name by the way- found out, she started to ignore me and avoid me. She didn't pick up her phone, didn't answer my texts, pretended that she wasn't home when I rang the doorbell. I was kind of a disgusting stalker for a small one month, until she had enough of it and opened her window when I once again stood in front of her building. She yelled at me that I needed to "fucking let go" and that "this wasn't the way she handled things." I was heartbroken.'

Jamie stared at the other side of the road with a distant look. I didn't know what to say. Yeah, I had expected them to be together, but.. _friends with benefits_? I thought that only happened in movies.

'We weren't "together" for a long time,' she continued and made air quotation marks with her fingers when she said "together". 'But we were pretty much together _all_ the time when we were free from work or something. A couple times she even came to visit me on my work.' I saw Jamie biting her lower lip and I raised my eyebrows. I was definitely not going to the bathroom on work again. 'But when you're together with someone for like at least 4 or 5 hours every day, in the weekend even more, you really get attached to this person, you know. I couldn't help myself but starting to grow feelings for her.'

I looked at her with a sympathetic smile. I never had expected something like this and to be honest.. I never have seen Jamie like this. It was like a whole new Jamie to me. I wondered how she was heartbroken. I think if you saw Jamie all sad, it kind of broke your own heart. I just couldn't imagine Jamie being sad and lifeless. I also couldn't help but wonder if my neigh- if Santana (I kinda liked her name by the way) was also friends with benefits with all those other people I saw her with. If she was, she must have an awful lot of energy, because from the way I took it from Jamie, they pretty much had sex whenever and wherever when both had time or didn't sleep. Once again, my belly felt strange and I tried to suppress it.

'Well, now you know everything there is to know.' Jamie put on a big smile, but I couldn't see if it was a fake one. If it was, she was great in putting on smiles. 'Let's go inside again, get our asses even drunker and party the shit out of this place.' She hooked her arm through mine and dragged me inside again. I shook my head a little bit and thought of the things Jamie had told me. I wondered whether she was still not over that Santana girl. When I thought of her shocked, pale face by seeing the building a couple weeks ago, I guessed she wasn't, but when I saw her flirting senseless with everything that just.. breathed, I guess she was. I shook my head, clearing the thoughts, after downing two shots of tequila Jamie had ordered.

'Argh,' I groaned, when I opened my eyes and nearly got blinded. I put my hands over my eyes, shielding my eyes from the dazzling sunlight. I swallowed, rolled over on my stomach and buried my head in my pillow. I felt terrible. My head pounded like hell and I could already feel the late-coming headache. Once again I cursed Jamie for making me drink so much. Suddenly there was a knocking inside of my head and I frowned in pain. Each knock sounded like a gunshot. It hurt.

'Stop it!' I mumbled softly with a pout, rubbing my temples to try to make the knocking go away. After a couple knows it helped and I sighed, feeling relieved. Only after a couple seconds the knocking returned and with a frustrated cry I got up slowly, sitting on my bed and blinking, trying to get used to the light. The curtains weren't closed and the sun shone right through my window. The knocking had turned louder and that was when I noticed it wasn't inside my head. Somebody was knocking on my door.

Quickly I got up, but I immediately regretted it. I got dizzy and stumbled the first few steps towards the door. Clearly I already stood so close to the door, I hit it with my head. I yelped and my hand shot to my forehead, rubbing the sore skin. Hangovers were truly, really, no exception.. horrible.

I made it safely through the rest of my apartment and opened the door with sleepy eyes, running a hand through my hair, trying to tame my out of bed look and not even bothering looking through the hole in the door to see who it was.

'What's the problem, I-' The annoyed words died in my throat when I saw who it was standing for my door. My mouth dropped a little bit and my eyes widened.

'Well, good morning to you to,' my neighbour grinned. I swallowed, seeing her grin made me feel weird. 'Did I wake you up?'

'Uhh..' Suddenly I became very aware of my situation. I probably looked like I've had a really long night (which I even couldn't completely remember anymore, now I thought about it) and I just came out of bed.

And well.. Both were true.

I noticed her eyes looking up and down my body and I followed her gaze. I was wearing _really_ short pink shorts and a tight black tank top. I squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment and felt my cheeks reddening. Once again I cursed Jamie..

She probably had taken me home and helped me change into my pyjamas, just like she did a couple times before. The first time she had found these ultimate short shorts in the back of my closet and put them on. The following week she couldn't stop talking about the amazement of those shorts and what they did to my "already mind blowing body." After that I hid the shorts, but every time she got me to drink too much again, she had to help me change into my pyjamas and she managed to find the shorts. I didn't know how she did it, but the next morning I found myself in them with a t-shirt or tank top. And I really didn't want to throw them away, they were too comfy.

But had it this time really been Jamie? I mean, all the previous times had been in my former apartment, but now I lived next door to the girl that clearly had broken her heart. But one of the other girls wouldn't find the same shorts, right? And I stuffed them somewhere in the back of the closet, so finding them accidentally couldn't really happen. Except when Jamie had instructed them to find those specific shorts. I could totally see her do such a thing.. I would definitely call her later. Also to get an update over everything that happened last night.

When I opened my eyes again after a few seconds, I noticed that she had pursed her lips a little bit and was still looking at my legs. A smirk tugged at her lips. I frowned. Or I was drawing conclusions too fast or this girl was _really _obvious. Still I couldn't help but feeling flattered. I mean, she was totally checking me out.. _again_. But on the other side I also felt a bit uneasy. Here I was, talking with my neighbour with the first time and I looked like I was borrowing the pyjamas of someone from the Playboy Mansion. I tried to hide my legs subtly behind my door, though it wasn't successful. Suddenly I remembered her question.

'Yeah. No, well.. Yeah, but it doesn't matter. Umm.. How late is it anyway?' I mumbled the last sentence more to myself, while looking over my shoulder, hoping there would magically appear a clock on the wall or a blanket that I could wrap around myself. I was feeling really underdressed.

'It's 11:30, but I'm sorry I have woken you up. If you want you can go back to sleep now and I'll just.. you know, go?' She smiled sweetly and pointed with her left thumb towards her door. That smile was real, not one of her flirty ones she had used before, I immediately noticed. Suddenly I started to panic a little bit. For some reason I really didn't want her to go.

'No! No, I mean.. Umm.. N-no, it's okay. It was about time to get up anyway. I should thank you for waking me up, I guess.' I started scratching the back of my head, trying to find a position and mentally kicking and slapping myself for not being able to act normal. She chuckled at me.

'Your name is Brittany, right?' I shot her a questioning look. How had she known that? Noticing the change of my features, she quickly spoke again. 'Justin told me. You know Justin, right? Your other neighbour..'

'Oh, yeah. I umm.. Yeah, I know him.'

'Well, then I reckon you know Karin too, huh? Then I'd like to say.. Better too late than never.' She extended her hand with a grin that almost had me flushing. 'My name is Santana. Santana Lopez.' The way her name rolled over her tongue got me staring at her lips. They were really full and.. beautiful. Suddenly my mouth was really dry and a lump had formed itself in my throat. I wondered.. How would they taste?

As if she noticed I was staring at her lips, she licked them seductively. This snapped me out of my thoughts and I started staring holes in the ceiling, blushing furiously. Did I really just thought about.. _tasting_ her lips? I heard her laugh softly. I wished she wasn't a vampire, so she couldn't read my mind. I noticed she was still holding out her hand and quickly I grabbed it and shook it once, stopping myself from saying: 'I know,' at her name.

'Had a long night?' I swallowed hard and tried to calm myself down, before locking eyes with her again and forcing a small smile on my face.

'Yeah, kinda, I guess.. I mean umm.. I can't really.. remember, to be honest.' Santana's eyebrows raised a little bit, before she laughed out loud. The sound of her laughter filled me with a warm feeling. I couldn't help but smiling honestly. I loved being able to make other people laugh, but hearing her laugh about something I said felt even better. It was weird. Never somebody had had such an effect on me and it scared me.

'That kind of night, huh? The nights you can't remember are always the best ones.' She shook her head a little bit, as if remembering (or not remembering) her own nights. It was quiet for a couple of seconds. I started to feel uncomfortable again and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. Now I thought about it.. Why was Santana here in the first place?

'But anyway, it's going to sound like a really lame-ass excuse to come over here and talk to you, but.. Do you have any sugar? I ran out of mine and I don't feel like going to a supermarket now.' I couldn't help but stare at her in disbelief. 'I always drink my coffee with a bit of sugar and I need coffee to be able to act normal. Within an hour I'm going to act all cranky and weird, trust me.' It was inventible that she didn't saw the way I looked. 'But to be honest.. I don't really need such an excuse to come on over and talk to you..' She smiled confidently, cocked her head to the side and help up a jar of sugar, without the sugar.

I stared at her for a few seconds more, feeling rather disappointed that sugarwas the reason that she came over. I had to stop myself from pouting then and there and locked eyes with the floor, before mumbling some agreements.

'I-I'll go look if I have some,' I spoke softly, before turning around and walking to my kitchen. In the kitchen I didn't start looking for sugar immediately. I leaned against the wall and stared ahead of me with a sad look. The moment she had said she knocked on my door for _fucking sugar_, my mood had switched and all I was feeling was sadness and disappointment. The last couple of weeks this girl had nothing but been on my mind, if I wanted it to or not. I just couldn't help but wondering how she was like, even though she didn't really sound nice or caring with what I heard of Jamie. I just couldn't help myself from wanting to find out what kind of person she was myself. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to swallow the lump in my throat. That stupid lump almost seemed like it was something that was normal for me to have whenever I saw (or spoke to) Santana.

I rubbed my eyes and thought that I needed to calm down. I knew I was overreacting, because well.. Let's face it. I didn't know anything about her yet. All I knew was that her name was Santana Lopez, that she liked screwing boys and girls, that she and Jamie had an friends with benefits affair, that she 'broke up' rather horrible and that she was my neighbour. There was no need for me to react like this. But then why the fuck was I doing it anyway?

I groaned softly, before pushing myself off of the wall and walking towards the counter and opening some cupboards. Better to give her her damned sugar already, so I could figure stuff out or just go back to my bed and fight this hangover with a lot of sleep. My head still pounded and I began to feel nauseous. Yup. It was time to take some aspirin, drink a lot of water, bury myself in my bed and not see any daylight until tomorrow.

I found the sugar in the right cupboard, grabbed it and walked back into my living room, expecting her to still stand outside my door. I was surprised to see that she was standing in the middle of my living room, looking at the pictures at the wall. For a moment I didn't really know how to react. I could get mad at her for walking in my apartment like that without permission, I could ask her what she was doing, I could just give her the sugar or I could just stand here and.. watch her.

And that was what I did. She was wearing dark jeans shorts and a light blue sweater. She didn't wear any shoes, just short black socks. Her legs were beautifully tanned. I used to dislike the fact that I was so pale. I got sunburned quickly and when I was younger I always tried to get a tan as quickly as possible, but after a few times getting burned, I learned my lesson and tried to take it slow. I snapped out of my thoughts when the legs started moving and I jerked my head up to see that she was walking towards the other side of my living room, planning to observe the pictures there. She didn't even notice me yet. For a couple moment I was observing her. I could hear her chuckling softly at something that she was seeing.

'Found it!' I said with fake enthusiasm. I held the bag of sugar up and smiled softly. She turned around and smiled back, but said nothing. After staring at me for a couple of seconds with a smile, she turned around again and pointed at a certain picture.

'Cute,' she chuckled. I raised one eyebrow and walked up to her. I saw she was pointing at some picture of me and my friends in Holland. I was sixteen in that picture. We were all ridiculously dressed and had the biggest smiles on our faces. We had had a party and the theme had been 'Disney.' I was dressed as Robin Hood, while all my other friends were dressed like Cinderella, Snow White or Pocahontas. I was the only girl that hadn't been dressed like a Disney Princess that night.

'Uhh.. T-thanks,' I stuttered and stared at the picture. Should I feel ashamed, because of the fact that she had seen this picture? Never have I ever felt ashamed of a picture taken of me. It was just _me_, whether people liked it or not. But here I was.. Wondering for the very first time in my life whether it bothered me or not that somebody had seen me looking all weird and dressed up. I swallowed and started scratching my head awkwardly. I began feeling really confused because of all these mixed up feelings and I really didn't want to feel anything else other than a blanket over my head right now.

'I uh.. I got your sugar.' I held up the bag of sugar and twisted one corner of my mouth, creating an crooked smile. She looked up to me with big eyes that started eyeing me curiously. She didn't even _look _at the bag I was still holding.

'What do you have here?' she suddenly asked and reached out with her right hand, touching my forehead. My eyes followed her hand, heat rushing towards my cheeks. The skin under her touch burned and when she pressed it a little bit, it actually hurt.

'Ow,' I yelped softly and pulled away from her touch, the heat disappearing as quickly as it had come. I rubbed the spot and pouted.

'Sorry,' Santana said, looking concerned. 'What did you do? It's like, a big red spot.'

'Um..' I mumbled, avoiding her gaze. 'I kinda ran.. into my door when you were knocking and I tried to get there as fast as possible.' I locked eyes with the floor and couldn't help but question why I actually told her this. I already made a big enough fool of myself. It was quiet for a few seconds and I twisted uneasily on my feet.

'You're such a dork.' I looked up, frowning. She was looking at me with a flirty smile and her arms were crossed. She just called me a _dork_ and still she was smiling that way? What was up with this girl? I felt a bit hurt.

'Sorry?' I tried to defend myself.

'You're a dork,' she repeated bluntly. After a few seconds of still staring at her in disbelief, she continued. 'But in a good way and you're a cute one. And a hot one, that's for sure.' Her eyes darted once again up and down my body. Suddenly I wished I grabbed a blanket when I could. I saw her biting her lower lip. _My eyes are up here_, I thought. She was rude, but she certainly also was very intimidating in a way I couldn't quite understand. Her eyes lingered on my chest and I crossed my arms, hiding where she was looking at. This seemed to be clear enough for her, because she looked up again with that same old smile.

'How long have you been living in LA?' she asked out of nowhere and sat down on my favourite couch, looking around the apartment and taking in her surroundings. For a moment I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go to bed, but I couldn't find the courage or the want to ask Santana to leave. StartledI sunk down in the seat across from her and grabbed the blanket that was spread over the armrest and threw it over my legs. I pulled up my legs and placed the sugar beside me.

'A bit longer than one year and a half,' I answered her question easily, looking up to her. She was looking back at me with a look I couldn't exactly read. It was like she was seriously interested, but for a second a thought shot through my head. What if I was just a new prey? Something she wanted to have once and then never look at again? She certainly didn't come to introduce herself to me she last 4 weeks. I hadn't found the courage to go to her and introduce myself, but she didn't seem like the person to not have the courage for such a thing. And now here she suddenly was, being all interested in me and staring at my body like that.. The thought hurt me more than I would've ever intended. Quickly another thought followed and it shocked me that I even would think about it.. _If she wants it this way, she can have it this way._

'Oh, really? Where are you from then?' she asked and leaned back in the couch, making herself comfortable, as if she wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. It surprised me, I hadn't exactly seen her as quite the talker.

'Holland,' I smiled. Most of the time people were surprised when I told them where I originally came from. This time it wasn't the other way. Her eyebrows raised and her lips pursed.

'Really?' she asked and started smiling. 'That's awesome. So you are living in America one and a half year now, I reckon?' Santana continued when I just simply nodded. 'Nice, you don't even have an accent or something. Unbelievable. Why did you come to LA by the way? Your parents moved or something? Job? Study?'

I couldn't quite believe how interested she seemed, but I didn't rely on it too much. I wasn't hard with trusting people, but something said I had to be careful with this one. 'No, my parents still live in Holland. I came here by myself to try and make it as a dancer.'

Her head cocked to the side a little bit and she watched me a couple seconds with a crooked smile. 'A dancer, huh? So you're pretty flexible then?'

'Yeah, I guess so,' I answered, not reading anything in her question. My innocence made her laugh and I watched her with a small smile, not knowing what she was laughing at. 'What?'

'Nothing,' she chuckled as she narrowed her eyes and eyed me with pursed lips. I was confused, but didn't think it was too important enough to ask further about it.

'And you?' I asked, wanting to something about her.

'What about me?'

'How long have you been living in LA?'

'My whole life,' she answered easily and shrugged. 'I grew up in the suburbs, moved here when I was about.. 16.'

'16?' I asked. 'That's really young.'

'Yeah, I wanted to go to the center, make a life of my own. I'm used to it, I guess,' she shrugged again. How was it that she seemed genuinely interested in me, but seemed so indifferent whenever she was talking about herself. I knew I picked it up quickly and I could be mistaking, but I had this nagging feeling she didn't exactly _want_ to have me know things about her. I narrowed my eyes, silently and unconsciously making it my goal to get to know as much as possible about her.

The next moment I woke up startled and I sat up abruptly on the seat. I looked around my living room, trying to remember what happened. It was dark outside, so it probably was already around 9 or 10 o'clock or later. My stomach rumbled and I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. Suddenly I remembered what had happened this day. I finally spoke to Santana. My eyes darted towards the couch she had been sitting on. The pillow in the corner was wrinkled, so luckily I hadn't been dreaming. But what happened? The last thing I could remember was that we were talking about the radio and then it went all black..

'Oh God,' I mumbled, realising I must have fallen asleep during our conversation. I covered my eyes with my hands. 'What must she think of me now..' I shook my head and saw that another blanket covered the blanket I grabbed this morning. Had she placed another blanket upon me to keep me warm? I couldn't help but smile a little bit at this. That was sweet.. I stood and something fell to the floor. Surprised I saw that it was the untouched bag of sugar. I raised my eyebrow at this. Get all cranky and weird when she doesn't have her coffee, my ass. I chuckled and walked towards the kitchen, glancing at the wall clock on my way. It was 10:30 pm and all I could do was just nod at this. I threw a pizza in the oven and sat down at the couch where Santana had been sitting. I turned on the TV and started zapping.

We ended up talking for a couple hours about everything and nothing. I found out that she was working at some radio station, that she had studied Communication here in Los Angeles and that she was a fanatic runner. She ran at least 2 to 3 times a week to 'keep her body banging' as I simply quoted. I smirked at the memory of her saying that and pointing to her body at the same time.

My pizza was ready 12 minutes later and while eating I thought about this afternoon. I wondered when I had fallen asleep and how she had reacted. Probably not angry, because she draped a blanket over me. Maybe she had been a little bit offended, as if she hadn't been interesting enough for me to stay awake. Probably I should go and apologize tomorrow..

I kept thinking about our conversation this afternoon and the more I thought about, the more I started thinking about how _much_ she had said to me, but how _less_ she had actually told me. Eventually what she had been doing was answering my questions shortly, turning them and directing them back to me. How had I not seen this before? I frowned and looked at the wall where her apartment was just behind. Even after today, knowing a little bit more about this girl, I was even more curious.

xxxxx

**Hope you liked it and be patient with me for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the **_**extreme **_**delay people. This anon on tumblr kicked my ass to get back to writing a while ago (seriously, why is Word not recognizing the word 'tumblr') and I did, but it went kinda (extremely) slow. I'm also in the middle of the 4 most **_**busiest**_** weeks of school, but I tried writing this chapter in the free time I had. So, I hope you'll enjoy. There's lots of interaction between our two fav's in here and thank you for waiting. I appreciate it, so come give me a hug if you want to.**

Inglish is nut mah furst languesh und I dun't own Glie.

xxxxx

**Chapter 5**

Monday morning came sooner than I had expected, but then again.. I slept mostly through the whole Sunday, not including the conversation with Santana and dinner. After that I passed out on the couch again. I was seriously wondering how I could sleep so much all of a sudden. I looked to my left, to my right and once again to my left, just like I learned when I was younger, before crossing the street on my bike. Moody people were walking on the sidewalk with dark bags under their eyes, disappointed that the weekend was already over, not quite rested yet and that they had to go to work or school again. For some reason I wasn't even cranky or moody because I was too on my way to work. I knew Jamie would be there and I still needed to know all the details of Saturday night. I honestly couldn't remember much, even though I almost broke my brain this morning because I was thinking so hard.

I hadn't called Jamie, like I had intended too. I just forgot. But whatever, probably Jamie had been hiding in her bed all day, not even bothering to get out to eat or drink something, even too lazy to get up and pee. This one time I had stayed with her and she had been nagging me for 2 hours that she had to pee, but she "don' wanna ge-oudabed." I had literally dragged her to the bathroom, leaving her on the floor complaining that I was a "bad girl." Amber had just shook her head at the sight of Jamie grabbing my ankles and trying to convince me to carry her to bed again. Jamie was one lazy human being.

I rode with a small smile forming my lips, not really watching where I was going. Suddenly I heard someone yell and I quickly looked around with a shocked expression to find out what was happening. I was just in time to dodge the woman that stood right before me, while she quickly jumped back, stumbled and fell backwards on the sidewalk. I quickly braked and fell of my bike myself, scraping my knees. I yelped softly, before hearing the woman I almost crashed into curse loudly and I looked up. My heart skipped a beat.

Santana sat on the sidewalk, looking at her hands with a pained, but angry look. Had I hit her? Quickly I jumped up, leaving my bike on the middle of the road and ran towards her, worried that I had hurt her. I knew I wasn't ever going to forgive myself for that, though I didn't even know the girl that well. I just had that feeling.

'Oh my god! I'm sorry, Santana! I didn't see you!' I exclaimed as I crouched down next to her. 'I wasn't looking. Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? I'm so so so sorry!' She looked up to me when I started talking, as if recognizing my voice. My eyes were wide, my hair messy from the fall as I stared into the eyes that even not know seemed to fail to amaze me.

'Brittany?' I quickly looked down, avoiding her gaze. Would she be mad at me? Would I now lose all the chances of getting to know her better? We were only just getting closer after yesterday.. I swallowed. I really hoped that she would forgive me. Why was she here in the first place? Why couldn't I have just collided into someone else? Someone I didn't know, would probably never see again and didn't live next door to.

'Are you hurt?' I asked once again, taking her hands in mine and examining them for any scrapes. Then I looked at her knees, exposed legs and arms, but I didn't see any scrapes or cuts. I let out a relieved breath. I hadn't wounded her. Santana's eyes were burning holes in my head while I was searching her for any wounds. I wondered how she was looking at me. Angry? Neutral? Irritated? It made me feel uneasy, as if she could explode any minute and start yelling at me in the middle of the street. Her yelling at me was one thing, but out in the public was even worse. I have never been able to cope with people yelling at me angrily. And I didn't like feeling like crying in public. I didn't dare to look up to her, so I pretended to still be examining her right leg. My hands travelled up and down her upper leg, sometimes pressing a bit to look for any upcoming bruises.

'You sure like that, huh?'

First I frowned, processing what she had said. When I finally understood, I froze, suddenly realizing what I was doing. My hands lingered above her skin for another 2 seconds, before I pulled them back quickly and I felt my whole face flushing. Did I seriously just NOT felt the burning in my fingertips and my palms because of her heavenly smooth skin? Was I really too occupied thinking about if she would be angry to not notice I was touching her way too inappropriate? Wait.. What? _Heavenly smooth skin_? What was I thinking? What was going on? I could feel myself beginning to panic, already trying to plan a way out – though running towards my bicycle, ride away from her like a maniac and avoid her for the rest of the time I was living here seemed a little bit impossible - until a finger under my chin pushed my face up, forcing me to look in those chocolate coloured eyes.

'I didn't say you had to stop,' she said. A grin crept up on her face. If my face wasn't already as red as possible, it now became even redder. I found myself searching for any sign of anger of irritation due to the fact that I almost had run over her. But there was nothing to be found other than the huge grin and the amused twinkle in her eyes.

'I-I.. Uh. I'm sorry. Y-you sure you're.. you know.. alright?' I mumbled, still frozen on my spot, not daring to move. Her nose scrunched while her grin grew even bigger, finding my dork-ness truly amusing.

'Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, excluding the fact that someone just almost ran over me and got me down on my ass on this disgusting sidewalk.' She laughed, letting go of my chin and getting up, pulling me with up with her. Now I _did_ immediately notice the heat in my hand. I wanted to snap it away from her long slender fingers which seemed to burn their patterns into my skin, but at the other hand the warmth flooded through my whole body and filled me with joy. I didn't understand why I was feeling like this..

'Only my butt will be a bit sore, but that's alright. Won't stop me from doing what I do.' She winked and I gulped. That _damned _wink again.

'Are you alright?' she asked me, suddenly a bit frowning. 'Oh, shit. Brittany, your knees are bleeding!' Confused I looked down and saw a trickle of red running down my shin. My left knee wasn't bleeding that bad. It was weird. I saw the blood, I saw the dirt, but I didn't feel anything. My whole body felt numb. Everything, except for my hand she was still holding. As if every ability to feel had been turned off. Every single one, but my hand. I frowned, my eyes darting between our intertwined hands and my knees. I just couldn't put my finger on it and it was frustrating as hell.

I looked up into her eyes and saw she was shooting me a questioning look. Then I remembered she had asked me something.

'Yeah, I um.. I'm fine. It's nothing. Nothing new, anyways.' I smiled a crooked smile, feeling my heartbeat pumping loudly in my ears. I hoped she couldn't hear it too.

'Nothing new,' she mumbled, why shaking her head disapprovingly. 'Then you should be more careful.'

Breathing got harder when I heard what she said. It was just like she actually was worried and _cared_ about me. But I knew that I was reading it wrong. I mean, we only just actually met yesterday. How could someone _care_ about another person that quickly? But then again.. I had found myself worrying about her being alright a couple minutes ago too. And then I touched her… Let's not think about that.

'I um.. I know, it's just.. Dancing and stuff, you know. Sometimes I just fall.. It just comes with it.' I smiled awkwardly, not really knowing how to respond to this. Well, actually I didn't know how to respond to anything she said. 'But um.. Are you really okay? I mean.. I did almost ran you over.'

'I really am okay. But if you feel so bad about it, you can like.. buy me some coffee?' I looked at her surprised. Did she just asked me out on a coffee-date? Wait, _stop_ it. We were just neighbours.. And she is a _girl_. That didn't matter for her, but I still defined myself as straight.. Though she was looking hot as hell. And she just wanted someone to buy coffee for her. Right? I swallowed. What was this girl doing to me?

'Um.. Coffee? Now?' I stuttered.

'Well, it's the least you can so for almost running over me and falling asleep on me yesterday,' she smirked.

My eyes widened. 'Yeah, um.. Sorry about that. Clearly I was just really tired and I had-'

'Don't worry about it. How many times I have fallen asleep while talking to someone.. Phew, let's not think about that. But anyway. Coffee?'

'Um.. Coffee? You mean like.. really now?' It wasn't that I didn't want to, but I had to go to work.

'Well, if you don't want to, you don't have to,' she said with a tone of disappointment.

'No! No, I didn't mean it that way. I meant.. Um.. I just.. I'm on my way to work, so I can't grab coffee with you right now. How about um.. How about later this day? I'm free at 3 o'clock. You? You still need to work?'

Slowly a small smile appeared on her face. '3:30 sounds perfect. And yeah, I'm actually on my break right now. I gotta head back any minute.' Santana looked on her watch, as if checking if she wasn't late already.

'Break? Now?' I asked. 'That's.. early. How late did you start?'

'5 o'clock,' she said with a toothy smile. I just breathed out a 'wow.' Santana chuckled, still looking at me with that huge smile. I felt like I could watch that face for forever. She had beautiful white teeth, gorgeous full lips, flawless skin and shining brown orbs that seemed to suck me in whenever I looked into them. She was by far the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Then I suddenly realised we were still standing on the road and my bike still laid on the ground a couple meters away. And most of all we were still holding hands.

'But um.. 3:30 then. Where? Any particular place you like?' I said really fast and stepped back to my bike, pulling my hand out of her warm soft one. Santana never took her eyes of off me.

'The restaurant across from our building has nice coffee.. How about I'll meet you there?'

I nodded dumbly. 'Sound.. um.. good. Yeah, well.. See you there then.'

'Yup, see you later.' She waved cutely at me, but didn't move.

I almost stumbled over my bike. Out of the corners of my eye I could see angry people in cars looking at me, trying to dodge the pink bike, but I could really care less right now. 'Yeah, um.. Bye. See you.' Santana nodded, crossing her arms and watched as I picked my bike up and rode away really clumsily, almost running into someone else again.

xxxxx

I stepped into the diner a couple minutes later and took my sunglasses off. There was no one in sight, so I just figured they were in the back. When I opened the door, I saw my boss explaining some things to Ruby, the new girl, and Jamie sat in the corner, looking like she couldn't a single fuck more. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the blonde with her head resting on her hand, pursed lips, frowned eyebrows and playing with an empty mug of coffee. For all I knew she was in a completely different world inside her head.

I sat down next to her and that seemed to wake her up. I smiled at her, before fumbling in my bag, trying to find my apron.

'Hiya party animal,' she grinned, while leaning back against the wall now. She eyed me up and down. 'I've been waiting for your call yesterday, figured you wanted to know how you ended up in your bed Sunday morning.'

'Yeah, right,' I said, pulling out my apron and putting it on the table. 'I bet you didn't even have the energy to acknowledge Amber coming into your room to put a glass of water and a sandwich on your nightstand. No way that you waiting all day for my call.'

'I don't ask her to do that!'

'I know, but she's doing it anyway because she knows your ass is too lazy to come out of bed.'

'Whatever,' she huffed, eyeing the couple still discussing some rules. 'But you didn't call. Why's that? What happened?'

'Um..' I mumbled, wondering whether I should tell or not. Probably I should, but I was kind of nervous about what she would think of me "befriending" Santana. She didn't really have good memories about her. Maybe Jamie wouldn't approve me wanting to get to know Santana better. I knew I shouldn't care because it's my life, but I cared about her opinion anyway. 'Well.. Santana came and we talked for-'

'Wait, hold up.. Santana came by?' she asked with a confused expression on her face, as if she wasn't really sure whether she heard me right or not. 'Santana? Like.. _My _Santana? Your neighbour Santana?'

'Yes, my neighbour Santana. And she's not yours, Jamie.' It kind of didn't feel right hearing her saying "my Santana." I didn't like it. I even had to suppress a frown.

Jamie huffed, suddenly looking moody. 'Whatever,' she groaned. I swallowed, wondering whether I should tell her about my 'coffee-date' with her later this day. If she already got like this when I told her she just came by (she didn't even know that we talked for a couple hours yet), how would she react when I told her I was going to meet her later this day again? I thought about it for a couple more moments, before taking in a deep breath and turning towards Jamie again, who was staring daggers at her mug.

'I'm going to drink coffee with her this afternoon,' I said bluntly. Her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at me disbelievingly.

'Why?'

'Why? Well.. Um.. I almost ran her over on my way here, so I agreed to make it up to her by buying her-'

'I don't care about that. I'm just wondering _why_ you are going to drink coffee with her. You know what she did to me. She isn't a good person, Brittany. Santana is the devil itself. You know how people call her? Huh? Satan.' Jamie stayed quiet to eye my reaction, but the only think she saw was a blank face. 'Satan, Britt. She's the devil itself. She screws all over everybody who'll get attached to her. It is a lost cause. Better to stay away from her.'

'I'm not saying I'm going to be friends with her or anything. I mean, who knows? We're just going to grab some coffee. What's the big deal?' I said a little bit irritated.

'The big deal is that Santana has quite a way of getting people to like her and you're _easy_. You like everything and everybody that moves or breathes. So you'll like her even faster than others. She'll hurt you in the end, Brittany.'

I looked at my hands with a small pout. I was thinking about Jamie's words, wondering whether I should take her advice and stay away from Santana. But then again, who was Jamie to make decisions for me? I was a grown up woman and I could take care of myself. I didn't need her to decide for me with who I was going to hang out or with who I was going to be friends with. And who said Santana was going to hurt me in the end? The fact that she had broken Jamie's heart, didn't immediately mean she was going to break mine too. I looked up to her and she was staring at me rather angrily.

'I think I can handle myself. If she's out to hurt me, then so be it. I'll take care of myself.'

'Whatever,' she huffed, while standing up, grabbing her apron. 'But just so you know. You're just another prey for her. Nothing more than some fresh meat.' After looking at me intensively, she walked out of the room, into the diner, slamming the door shut behind her. I stared at the closed door with a frown. Another prey? I thought about yesterday, when I had thought the same when she had looked interested at my body and all. But Jamie knew I was straight, right? I mean, at least I always thought I was. I had to admit that the last few days I have been thinking about a possibility that I could also like girls, but whenever I looked at some random girls on the street, I didn't feel anything. I even checked my beautiful dance teacher out, but still.. Nothing. Though whenever I thought about Santana, a shy grin crept upon my face and I felt something strange in my belly. It was seriously frustrating.

'Brittany, are you still going to work or not?' Kevin interrupted my thoughts, looking at me rather confused since it was the first time that he had seen me and Jamie fighting. I noticed Ruby had already left.

'Oh, um. Yeah, sure. I'm just going to clean my knees, okay?' I said, pointing at my red knees. 'I fell.' He nodded, before turning to walk out too. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I just had to make it through until 3 o'clock. Then I could go to Santana again. This thought cheered me up a bit and as if my body was tired of all the thinking my brains were doing, I stood up rather tiredly and walked to the sink to clean my knees.

xxxxx

I found myself in the restaurant at 3:15, fixing my hair in my reflection in the window. Work seemed to last longer than normal. Probably because Jamie had ignored me as hell and normally we would joke around a bit. I sighed, before looking around the restaurant again. There weren't many people, except for a small family and some couples here and there. A waitress came up to me, asking me if I wanted something. I said I was still waiting for someone to arrive, so she would she would come back later then. I nodded gratefully and started playing with my bag that lay beside me in the booth. 5 minutes later I began to feel restless, while I knew I still was 10 minutes early. Did she even remember? Maybe she wouldn't even come.. How would I feel? I frowned at the cutlery lying on the table, my head beginning to ache again because of all the thinking. I would certainly feel disappointed and probably I would have to be the one to apologize to Jamie, because she would be right.

'Hey, you're early,' a familiar voice said. I looked up into dark brown eyes who were looking at me curiously. 'I thought I was going to be the one waiting for like 10 minutes. Have you been waiting for a long time?'

I smiled at her questions. Her voice sounded apologetic, as if she regretted not coming sooner, though we had agreed to meet later. As if she felt sorry for letting me wait for her. It was _really_ cute.

'No, not really. For around 5 minutes, I guess. I must've had a tailwind or something, cycling went really quick.' Santana chuckled, while sitting down in the booth across of me. She was wearing the same shorts she had been wearing this morning, only a different t-shirt. I tried to read the text that was printed on the fabric, before realizing that it could also seem like I was just staring at her boobs. With a red head I quickly looked away and tried to signal some waitress to come over here. I hadn't seen Santana's sly grin.

'How are you?' she asked, making me turn my attention towards her again.

'Um.. Alright. Work was boring, though.. How are you? No bruises yet from this morning?' My voice sounded a little too worried, but I didn't really notice. I stared at her with big eyes, while she just shrugged and pursed her full lips a bit.

'Not that I have noticed, but I haven't examined my legs the way you did yet, so..' She kept looking at me, trying to eye my reaction. A shy blush crept upon my face and I quickly averted my eyes to the menu that was lying on the table. I grabbed it and tried to read what kind of drinks this restaurant offered, though the words weren't much more than a blurry mess. Great, now I needed glasses too?

'Do you want to order something?' the waitress suddenly asked out of nowhere. The girl looked amused at me, when she saw my red cheeks.

'Just a coffee for me, please. And you, Britt?'

'An orange juice, please.' The waitress nodded, writing down our orders, before disappearing again. It was quiet for a couple of seconds, while she just kept looking at me and I looked at everything but her. Then the awkwardness became too much and I locked eyes with her.

'Sorry,' I blurted out. Santana's eyebrows crunched in confusion.

'Sorry for what?' she asked, sitting back in her booth and leaning against the wooden wall behind her.

'For yesterday and today. I mean, you were right. I'm a total dork. I just.. I don't ever fall asleep on people. I'm usually a really active listener and well.. I can't really drive, so I can't say I've never hit somebody before on the bike, but I'm still sorry.' I took in a deep breath, looking at her expectantly to say something.

'Yes, you are a dork,' she confirmed. I pouted and frowned my eyebrows, feeling hurt.

'Just because I said it, doesn't mean that you have to confirm it,' I mumbled, staring at the table again and fumbling with the cutlery. Suddenly her hand wrapped itself around mine and squeezed it a little bit. I jerked my head up again, seeing her lean over the table and looking at me with piercing eyes.

'Now I'm sorry,' she said, squeezing my hand again. 'But can I make it up to you by saying you are the best dork I have ever met? And paying for your orange juice, of course. Oh, and forgiving you. So let's just say we're even now?' She smiled _that_ smile at me again, with one corner of her mouth more twisted than the other and her lips a little bit pursed. I already knew that next to her toothy big generous smile, this was my favourite.

When I had found words to say, I breathed out an 'Okay, we're even,' before the waitress came to serve us our drinks. Santana put a little bit of sugar in her coffee and started taking nips, looking satisfied with the taste of it. I took a big gulp of the sweet juice and watched at Santana, feeling amused.

'Like it?' I asked. Her eyes darted up to me and she realised I had been watching her. She chuckled and nodded.

'Yeah. It's only my second cup of coffee this day and the first one I drank around 6 AM. Usually I drink around 5 cups a day. I'm addicted and I still don't have any sugar at home, since I forgot to take it with me yesterday, didn't feel like going out to do some groceries and don't like coffee when it doesn't have a bit of sugar in it, I haven't drank any when I was at home.'

'You're lazy,' I giggled. 'We have a supermarket at like 2 minutes walking away from our apartment.'

'Hey, I can't help it! I was just hanging on the couch, watching some TV, waiting for it to be 3 o'clock so I could go start and fresh up and come here to drink coffee with you, though you're not drinking coffee.'

'I don't like coffee,' I said, happy that the conversation was finally rolling smoothly.

'What?' she blurted out unbelievingly. 'You don't like.. What? Like, nothing? No cappuccino, no Frappuccino or even some of those delicious sweet coffee mixes with caramel or vanilla or something?' I shook my head and grinned at her funny face. Her mouth hung open a little bit and she was just staring.

'I can't believe it.. Wait, no. Try this,' she said, passing her cup of coffee over to me. 'Just one sip, just try!'

'No, thank you,' I said, holding my hands up. Still, she insisted, saying that maybe I had just drank the wrong coffee in the past. With a sigh I grabbed the cup, blew a bit and took a small sip. The bitter taste immediately spread in my mouth and I pulled a disgusted face, scrunching my nose up and quickly pushing the coffee towards her side of the table again.

'What? No? Seriously?' Santana blurted out uncontrollably, while I washed the taste of the coffee away with my orange juice. 'You're crazy.'

'Maybe you're the one who's crazy,' I said. For a second she looked at me with a blank face, before moving her head a bit, as if realizing that I could have a point there.

'Maybe we're both crazy.'

A little while later we were talking about random things, like that the red leather of the booths didn't really fit with the yellow logo of this restaurant, how things were different in Holland or how the group of youngsters that walked by were way too loud.

'Where do you work now then?' she asked out of nowhere, playing with a spoon.

'Currently I work in Fred 62. I don't know if you're familiar with it, but it's a-'

'Diner, yeah. I'm familiar with it. I knew someone who worked there, but I'm not sure if she's still working there.' I felt my face getting hotter, realizing what I just said. Jamie had mentioned that Santana had come to visit her in the diner often. Of course Santana would be familiar with it. I just didn't know how Santana would react to the fact that I was friends with Jamie now.

'Oh, really?' I heard myself say. 'What's her name?'

'Oh, her name's Jamie. Blond hair, green eyes. Around my height,' she stated uninterested, drawing patterns on the table with her spoon. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

'Oh, really? Jamie?' I tried to act surprised. 'Yeah, she still works there. I'm actually um.. I'm friends with her.' Santana raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'For real? Hmm.. That's funny.' For a few seconds she looked at me intensely, as if she was looking for something in my eyes. Maybe she was looking for some clue to find out whether I knew what happened between them. I certainly didn't hope so and if she did, I hoped she wouldn't find it.

'Well, how is she?' she breathed out, leaning back in her booth again, the spoon forgotten. I was a little taken back by the tone of her voice. It sounded so neutral, as if nothing happened between them in the past. For a moment I doubted Jamie's story. Wasn't it made up to keep me away from Santana? But then I shook my head mentally, remembering the heartbroken look on Jamie's face when she had told me. Jamie wouldn't lie to me.

'She's fine. Working a lot to pay for her apartment and nightlife of course.' Santana chuckled, her eyes turning cloudy. I knew she was thinking of a memory of Jamie and I wondered what it was about.

'Sounds like the same old Jamie.'

'Yeah,' I mumbled, fumbling with my napkin. The waitress came again to ask if we wanted something else. Santana said she would like to have a Sprite and I took another orange juice. We smiled at each other for a couple moments, before I began feeling awkward again and I took a deep breath.

'So, you said you worked at the radio station yesterday, right?' Santana nodded, waiting for me to move on. 'What do you do exactly?'

'Well,' Santana chuckled, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'I have my own radio show.'

'Oh my god,' I exclaimed, thinking that was so awesome. 'Seriously?'

'Yeah, never heard of me, huh? Ouch, that hurts!'

'Sorry!' I laughed, watching her as she started to laugh along with me. That big toothy smile again.. My stomach clenched and I felt a bit embarrassed about it. I shouldn't be feeling this. When our laughter died a little bit, I asked more. 'So you were on this morning? That early?'

'Yeah, but I'm not always on that early. 6 times a week, but at what the time is not sure. It's pretty much different like.. each month. This morning I was on from 6 until 11 AM and tomorrow I'm on from 5 until 9 PM.'

'Awesome. What is your show about?'

'Anything and everything,' she said vaguely. 'Just listen to it someday.'

'I will,' I promised, smiling again. I made a mental note to ask her later on which channel she was and to listen to her tomorrow. Santana never took her eyes off of me. We laughed and talked for a bit more, until she asked me what I was going to do this evening.

'Probably work on my routine for a bit and then go to bed. I have dance class tomorrow morning, so I have to be fit.' I smiled, looking forward to tomorrow to show the rest of the group my piece and ask them what I still could improve or change. I always liked their comments. It helped me creating an even better piece and though I didn't always agree with them, I still respected their opinions. After being in the dance business for so long, I learned how to handle criticism. You had to, otherwise you would be eaten alive. That's what other people always told me anyways. I didn't really think judges would come up on stage and eat you alive. That would be weird _and_ scary.

'Oh, really? At what time?' Santana asked, suddenly looking really interested and leaning forward with her elbows on the table and her head in one of her hands.

'From 9 until 11. Why?'

'Um,' she mumbled, looking a little awkward and avoiding my gaze. A small smile tugged at my lips, thinking she was cute like this. Though I couldn't decide if I liked it more to see her being all cute like this or sexy and hot as hell with that grin or her lady winks. 'Well.. Can I come and watch? I mean.. Only if you want to and if it's allowed. I mean.. I totally wanna see you dance.'

I chuckled and let the grin that had crept upon my face stay there. I bet that even if I tried to let it disappear, it wouldn't. Santana stared into my eyes and I stared back for a couple moment, before nodding and adding; 'Yeah, of course you can come and watch. I would love to show you my mad skills.'

'Mad skills, huh?' she laughed out loud, squeezing her eyes shut as her laughter filled my ears. 'Now I totally can't wait until tomorrow!'

'Great, me neither,' I said, just watching her laugh some more. We agreed that we should go with her car, as in we lived next door to each other, so there wasn't really a point in seeing each other at the dance studio. I offered to go on my bike, so she could sit on the back, but she didn't trust me with my bicycle anymore. She was afraid we might run over a dog or something. I couldn't really blame her after this morning.

That evening I went to bed with a big smile. Even though I had a fight with Jamie and I really needed to make that up someday, the time I had spent with Santana had just been amazing and tomorrow I would even spend more time with her. How awesome was that prospect?

xxxxx

**So, that was it until now. I used 'Fred 62' as the diner where Brittany works. Did you know it actually really exist? I just went to Google and typed in: 'Diner Los Angeles' and it was one of the first diners I came across. It looked quite nice, haha. I was too lazy to come up with something on my own. Anyways, I still have 2,5 weeks to go for school and then I have (more) time to write, so hang on, my loves! Oh, and I was wondering whether you would like to read a chapter from Santana's point of view? I've been considering this and if you guys would like it, I could pop in one in the future. ;)  
Oh.. And Glee's finished. WHAT THE HELL DID THAT BRITTANA BANG MEAN? Did I miss it or something? I sure as hell watched it at least 3 times, but no bang to be found. Anyway, I like the way they ended the season with Brittana. I mean, their story line deserves a nice, slow, good build-up and that's (probably, hopefully) what their getting right now. I just hope Santana doesn't meet some other girl in the summer, though I have the feeling the writers have something planned for us that will break my fucking heart. Let's just hope not.  
Oh, and seriously. My (best) friend found my 'Brittana-tumblr'. Holy shit, I was so embarrassed. She didn't know about my **_**crazy**_** Brittana love and now I'm afraid to post anything on it. She was cool with it though, but she'll tease me with it, that's for sure. But still.. My heart skipped several beats. So no posting on my tumblr, until I have found a way to hide it for her again, haha. (Yes, I can change its name, but she has a message from that tumblr in her inbox, so I gotta wait for her to delete it.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOD.  
SHUT EVERYTHING DZOWN. BRITTANA/HEYA KISS. I DIED. NO WAIT, I'M STILL DYING. My poor poor heart! Naya was so cute, still leaning forward with closed eyes and pursed lips. She was like 'I wantz more pleaaaase!' and I was like 'I'll take Heather's place!' … If only that would happen..**

**And I thought I would have more time to write, but I guess I was wrong. I'm working a lot to make some moneeeey , moneey, money and my free time is spend on my friends, as we're all going to do something different next year and we're not going to see each other that often. One of them is even going to move to the other fucking side of the country. But well, I'm happy to announce I'm going to do an orientation year for scriptwriting. It's a whole other way of writing, but I surely like that too. But anyway, I always talk too much in the beginning.. Just skip it next time. I hope you like this chapter, **_**lots **_**of interaction between our 2 bb's. I now shall continue dying because of that kiss. **

**xxxxx**

Excited I hopped out of my apartment and closed the door behind me. I had this beaming smile on my face and was humming a song I had just been listening to. After locking my apartment and fixing my hair a bit, I turned around only to come face to face with Santana who was already waiting at the elevator and had an amused grin on her face. I froze in my actions and the humming died in my throat. She hadn't heard me, had she? Judging by the look on her face, she had. I smiled clumsily and did a little dorky hand wave.

'Good morning,' I said, shuffling with my feet.

'Good morning to you to, sleepy head. You're too late, you know.'

'What? Seriously?' I exclaimed, looking at the not-existing watch on my wrist. 'But I've been hurrying! I swear!'

'Well, we agreed to meet 6 minutes ago here at the elevator.'

'Why didn't you just.. you know? Knock on my door?'

'I'm a patient woman. I can wait,' she smiled slyly. I couldn't help but read more in her answer and suddenly felt very self-conscious again. I swallowed and nodded my head rather vaguely. We kept looking at each other for another couple of moments, before the elevator made its presence known and the doors opened.

'Oh! It's here. Um. Shall we?'

Santana nodded and stretched her arm, as if waiting for me to get into the elevator first. 'Ladies first,' she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And well, thinking about it, it was rather polite if you'd let ladies go first, but when the other one is, in fact, also a girl.. I scrunched my eyebrows, occupied thinking about it, but shuffling into the elevator too. Santana followed right behind me and pushed the '-1' button, that would lead us to floor where you could park your car. I didn't have one, so I didn't use it and so I didn't need to come there, but one time I wasn't paying any attention to where the elevator was going and I walked out into the garage unknowingly. I thought I had been abducted by aliens again, but that they had erased my memory and that they had forgotten where I lived, so they just left me somewhere. That was until I asked someone walking by if he could bring me home. When I told him where I lived, he laughed and said that I needed to take the elevator to floor 9 and that I'd be fine from there. At that point I knew the aliens had kept their promise to leave me alone after the first time.

'What are you thinking about?' Santana asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to her and got a little bit red, embarrassed for spacing out so easily.

'Just.. You know. Aliens and stuff,' I shrugged, trying to pretend I was just thinking about the usual stuff people thought about. She raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow and the corners of her lips twisted.

'I'm gonna stick with what I've said before. You're a dork,' she suddenly concluded, when the doors popped open again. She also once again waited for me to walk out first. I didn't really know how to react to the whole being called a 'dork' thing. I knew she didn't meant it hurtful and it also didn't, but still.. What if she really thought I was just another stupid dork? That _did _hurt.

With a small frown, a pout and my head down I stepped out of the elevator. I heard Santana stepping out right behind me and I felt her grasping my wrist and turning me around. Surprised I looked down at a very serious face. She was standing _really _close and there was no trace of her signature grin or smile to be found. Her eyes were wide and were piercing holes in mine. I swallowed slowly, suddenly finding it very hard to breathe normally.

'Don't pout,' she whispered. Her breath tickled my face and intoxicated me in a way I had never experienced before. It was freaking me _out_, but at the other hand it was putting me at ease too. I found myself thinking I could stand here forever, just looking at this smaller girl in front of me, studying her features and taking in her scent.

'I don't like it,' she explained further with narrowed eyes.

'What? But-'

'No buts. Just.. Don't pout, okay? I don't know why, but I don't like it.' Her eyebrows scrunched together in a heavy frown. I felt her hand burning the skin on my wrist, but all I could think about was how I thought to see worry and confusion in her eyes. 'Smile for me,' she whispered even more softly. After a few more seconds just staring at each other intensely, I began nodding my head and the corners of my mouth twisted immediately. Santana let out a relieved breath, smiling too.

'But you're still a dork,' she winked, ruining the moment again. She pulled away from me and walked towards some cars.

'Why?' I exclaimed and started running, catching up to her. She stopped beside a red, shiny sports car and I recognized the logo as Chevrolet. She must make a lot of money with that radio station.

'Why?' she repeated my question, opening the passenger seat door for me and walking around the car to get in herself. I stepped in and pulled the door shut behind me, stuffing my bag between my legs.

'Yeah, why?' I once again said, buckling myself in, but looking at the girl at my left. 'Do you think I'm stupid? Because that's what it means, right?'

'What? No! Brittany, no. I don't think you're stupid at all. You're just.. I don't know. You're just a dork. But in a good way! I told you already. You're a dork, but a cute and a sure as hell fucking hot one. So then it's okay, right?'

'Why do you keep calling me hot?' I couldn't help but spilling the question.

'Umm,' Santana didn't seem to be thrown off guard by my question, but she looked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Well, you are.' She chuckled, taking in my expression and reddening cheeks.

'I'm straight,' I blurted out. I felt like I needed to defend myself for something I wasn't even being attacked by. The whole me quite beginning to like Santana started to freak me out as hell and I needed to make some things clear for me _and_ Santana. I was straight, always have been, always will be. Right? No, not right. Of course I was. This thing I felt for Santana was just because she was different than any other girl I have ever met or it was just a phase. It would go away after a while.

'Well, that's okay by me,' she said, looking at me unbelievingly. '_I'm_ certainly not. I hope that's okay by you, or else we're going to have a problem.'

It was quiet in the car for a few more seconds and I felt really embarrassed for spilling things out like that. I hoped I hadn't offended her in any way. I had nothing against gay people and she should know. I mean, I'm friends with Jamie for Donald Duck's sake. I looked down at my hands, who were in my lap.

'I'm sorry,' I spoke softly. 'I didn't mean it like that, but it's just.. You keep shooting me those looks and you keep winking at me and stuff. It's confusing me.'

'Well, if you're straight, it shouldn't confuse you. You have seen me with those other girls, so you knew I also played for the other team.'

'What team?' I looked up to her curiously. She hadn't told me that she did anything else next to running. I bet she played basketball or something like that. I could totally see her do that. But Santana dodged my question and sighed softly instead.

'You knew I also liked girls, Brittany. You could've expected at least some flirting and especially if Jamie has told you anything about me.'

I scrunched my eyebrows together, thinking about what Jamie had said to me about Santana. Jamie's voice shot through my head.

'_You know how people call her? Huh? Satan. She's the devil itself.'_

'_She screws all over everybody who'll get attached to her. It's a lost cause. Better to stay away from her.'_

'_Santana has quite a way of getting people to like her and you're easy. You like everything and everybody that moves or breathes. So you'll like her even faster than others. She'll hurt you in the end._'

I looked up into her eyes and saw that she raised her eyebrows, curious to what I was thinking about. I pressed my lips together, afraid of saying something that might hurt her. I really didn't want to hurt her by telling things that Jamie had said. Also, that was not really fair to Jamie. She probably had told me those things in trust. Santana moved her head forward a little bit, expecting me to explain myself. I just stayed quiet and started to avoid her gaze.

'No? Nothing's gonna come out? That bad?'

I looked down at my lap and frowned. I hated lying. And I never was a good liar anyway.

'I see,' she said, looking in front of her again and pursing her lips. 'Well, now that has been cleared up, we can move on.' Santana started the car and drove out of the garage, not saying a single word. I could tell that she was not really happy with my reaction. I think she thought I believed the things Jamie had said and that I must've thought bad of her. But that wasn't true. If only she knew.. I tried to say that out loud, but I just couldn't. I opened my mouth a couple of times like a goldfish, but nothing came out. Instead I muttered some instructions on where to turn left or right. Right before we arrived at the studio, I found the courage to speak up again.

'Um.. You must know I told Jamie that I would figure it out on my own. It doesn't matter what Jamie has said to me. You can start off.. I don't know. Start off clean with me? A fresh start or something? How do they call that in movies? I mean, Jamie has told me what has happened between you in the past, but the past is in the past and that was between _you_ _two_. This is different. I'm different, maybe you have grown to be different, I don't know. It's just..' I in- and exhaled deeply, stopping myself from rambling. 'I would like to get to know you, Santana. You seem like a really nice person to me, no matter what Jamie has told me. That was her opinion. I would now like to create my own.'

The whole time I had been staring at the car next to us, behind Santana and I made a lot of hand movements. Santana had just parked the car in front of the dance studio and I noticed some other people I danced with standing beside the entrance. They saw me and waved excitedly. I did a little hand wave too, but dropped it to look at the woman beside me slowly. She had a blank expression on her face and was looking at her steering wheel. After a few moments, she let out a deep sigh.

'Wow,' she breathed out and ran a hand through her hair, moving her gaze towards me again. We locked eyes and her chocolate-brown eyes stood questionably, as if she doubted my words. 'Seriously? You want to forget about all what I did to Jamie? I mean.. It's not like I regret it, though it was harsh, but.. That's me.'

I smiled sadly, listening to Santana. I bet she hadn't even noticed what she just said. But she just opened up to me a little bit more. She knows she's horrible (or has been?) to people, but she doesn't regret it, because that's her. Jamie words were right, probably she'll screw all over me if I'm not careful. And even though I know, I've been warned several times and I've seen the hurt Santana could cause in Jamie's eyes, I would like to take the risk. There was something about Santana and I just couldn't stay away from that something. I _needed_ to figure it out.

'Yes, San. I want to get to know you. I know it may sound a little creepy and weird, but you have something and-'

'A kick-ass butt?'

'What?'

'Just keeping it real. Go on..'

'… Like I said, I-'

'Though your ass is pretty much fucking perfect, you know.'

My eyes widened and I felt the heat going up to my cheeks. What was with this girl?

'Santana, please stop talking about my butt. Or yours, for that matter.'

'You don't like my butt?'

'What? I-I've never said that.'

'So you do like my butt,' she said with a mischievous grin. I turned my head away from her, trying to hide the not-to-be-missed blush creeping upon my face. 'That's okay. I know my body is banging, no need to be embarrassed about adoring the hell out of me.'

I looked at her unbelievingly, though I was still red as a tomato. 'Jeez, you really have a way of turning a serious conversation into an awkward and uncomfortable moment.' I pulled my bag from between my legs and got out of the car, ignoring Santana's counterarguments. I walked up to the group that was still standing outside and after a couple moments, I heard Santana beside me. I didn't even had the time to start introducing her, as in she immediately extended her hand to introduce herself to the group. She went along with the conversation smoothly and I just secretly looked at her from out of the corner of my eyes. She really was something. A small smile grew upon my face and I couldn't help but peek. Santana indeed _did_ have a reallynice butt.

xxxxx

I was changing in the dressing room, when my phone beeped and I pulled it out of my bra. Seriously, those things were really useful to put small objects in. I saw I got a message from Jamie and I opened it with a small frown.

**We need to talk. Come over tomorrow? I'll make your favourite? – J**

A big sigh escaped my mouth. We really did needed to talk, but I just didn't feel like it. I was having a great time with Santana and whatever Jamie would say to me, wouldn't change anything I was thinking. But Jamie was my best friend right now and even if we would never come to an agreement, we still would be friends, right?

**I'll be there around 7, after work. You better make me my fav. X B**

I pulled my pants down and sank down on the benches, lost in my thoughts, when the door shot open, followed by some whistling. I looked up surprised and saw Santana standing in the doorway, leaning against it with her arms crossed over her chest and her signature grin marking her face. I grew hot instantly, knowing I wasn't wearing any pants.. _again_.

'I thought I told you to stay with Ronnie,' I spoke fast. Just before I got into the dressing room, I knew I wouldn't be able to change like a normal person with Santana near me, so I introduced her to Ronnie, a guy who had been dancing here for a couple years and was working at a television station. I thought that just maybe it would have had something in common with a radio station.

'And miss this? Hell to the no.'

'Santana, please. Just wait outside,' I said looking down with ultimate red cheeks, trying desperately to cover my legs with my jeans. Some other girls were looking at us strangely. I mean, Santana was a girl.. Why would you be ashamed? But Santana noticed that she had gone too far this time by the seriousness in my voice and sighed.

'I'll just go and see myself if there's a vending machine with something to eat or drink or.. Yeah, umm.. See ya,' she said, while scratching her head. Santana nodded hear head once and disappeared. Once again I let out a big sigh and buried my head in my hands. It was weird I didn't want her near me when I was changing in the first place, but sending her away when she came anyway? God, what must she think of me now? What must the other girls think of me? I tried to eye them secretly through my fingers, but as soon as they saw me looking at them, they looked away and started talking loudly again. I shook my head disapprovingly, but stood up and started changing again. It didn't matter. When did I ever worried about what other people thought of me? This was not the time to begin worrying.

A couple minutes later I barged out of the dressing room and saw Santana sitting on the couch, sipping some coffee. She was staring at something or someone rather intensely and curiously I followed her gaze, only to let it fall upon an ass high up in the air. Some women were stretching and probably the Latina had found this very interesting. I frowned and felt my insides boiling. Angry I walked up to her and threw my bag in front of her. Startled Santana looked up to me and took in my features. Confusion washed over her face.

'What's wrong?' she asked. When there came no answer, she put her coffee down and stood up. 'I know I shouldn't have barged in like that, but I just wanted to ask you if I could get some coffee over here. And I could've asked Ronnie, but as soon as you got into the dressing room, another man called for him and he had to go. I'm sorry.'

'I'm not angry about that,' I hissed, not understanding my own anger in the first place. Why would I be mad at Santana for staring at another women? I mean, I didn't have any right to be mad. But still, it made me wanted to shove the other women out of this building, so Santana only could have eyes for me. I grew red thinking this.

'Then what're angry about? That I didn't get any coffee for you? It's just I didn't know whether you liked-'

'Not about that either.' I crossed my arms and looking down, frowning heavily.

'Britt?' Santana asked softly. 'Did something happened in the dressing room or something? You can tell me, you know.'

'No, nothing happened.'

'Then what is-'

'You!' I mumbled, looking out of the corners of my eyes to see if anyone was eaves dropping. But everyone seemed to mind their own business.

'Me? Why? What did _I _do?'

I stayed quiet, afraid to spill the beans. Afraid of what this meant. Afraid of her reaction. Then, I mumbled softly; 'You were staring at her butt.'

Santana stayed quiet, processing what I just said and checking if she heard it right. Then, after a few moment she let out a laugh, and a pretty loud one too. I looked up to her angrily and clenched my hands in fists, snapping them out of their position and stretching them beside my body.

'What are you laughing at?' I snapped, pouting and frowning at the same time.

'God, you're cute when you're angry,' she grinned.

'Don't say that! I said you had to stop, remember? In the car?'

'You said I wasn't allowed to call you hot. You didn't mention cute.' She raised an eyebrow and picked up her coffee again, sipping casually, as if she was going through this every day.

'Well,' I struggled with words. 'Then just don't compliment me!'

Santana's smile faltered for a little bit. 'Why can't I compliment you, Britt?'

'I-I..' The words got stuck in my throat. Why did I have to be angry with her again? Right, she was staring at someone's ass. God, that bitch. I'll remember to make her trip one day.. Wait, what? Who was this? This wasn't me. The normal Brittany wouldn't hurt someone on purpose. I squeezed my eyes shut. I needed to cut this conversation short, so I could calm down. I needed to think things over.. again. I never did so much thinking. And Santana made me do all those things. Was she like a guru or something and had she some magical powers to change people?

'I just don't like it,' I concluded, looking up to her and getting trapped in her eyes who were eyeing me curiously.

'And why is that?'

'Why do you ask all those questions?' I said, stamping my feet like a toddler. This made Santana smile even bigger and I saw she had trouble not spilling something out. Probably another compliment..

'I can't help but asking questions when you come up to me, throw your bag on my feet and look at me angrily like I just killed your cat or something.' My facial expression changed, suddenly feeling shocked and afraid.

'What? You killed Mr. Tubbington?' I breathed out. How could she?

'What? No? Of course not.. Wait, Mr. Tubbington? Your cat is called _Mr. Tubbington?_´ she grinned, but that grin disappeared quickly when she saw my expression. 'Sorry. But no, Britt. I was just making a comparison, you know. I don't even know where your cat lives in Holland and _why_ would I kill your cat? I mean.. What psycho would do that to you? I didn't even know you had a cat.'

'_Have_ a cat,' I improved her.

'Yes, of course. Sorry, have.' She put up her hands in self-defence, looking as innocent as she could. I kept looking at her for another few seconds with narrowed eyes, doubting whether I should believe her or not. Then, I decided that if she even attempted to kill Mr. Tubbington, he would've scratched her eyes out first, like I taught him when he was only a few months old.

'Okay, I believe you,' I decided.

'Good,' she said. 'But I still don't precisely know why you were angry.'

'Doesn't matter,' I spoke quickly, not wanting to talk about that again.

'You were angry because I was looking at some other girls ass, right?' She had a small grin on her face and that grin grew wider and more slyly with every second I kept quiet and got redder in the face. God, why couldn't I just say no? Oh, right. Because I was a terrible liar. But that didn't mean I couldn't try?

'Nooo,' I said and crossed my arms once again, trying to look like I was not agreeing with what she had said. Santana let out a chuckle.

'Come on, Britt. Don't lie to me!' she spoke playfully and stepped closer to me, trying to catch my eye.

'I'm not lying!' I pouted, looking at everything in the room, but her eyes.

'You are!' she said, smiling wickedly. 'You are jealous!'

'I'm not!' I was beginning to feel nauseous, knowing that Santana spoke the truth and that meant that she _knew_ about things I wasn't even certain about. 'I'm not jealous! You're the one who's lying!'

'It's okay if you're jealous, Brittany. It's really flattering, actually.'

'_I'm. Not. Jealous_!' I said, almost sounding mad again. 'You're just making things up, Santana.'

'We both know I'm not. But it's not something to be ashamed of, Britt. I know I'm one hell of a perfect piece of meat.' Unbelievingly I opened my mouth to say something back, but the words got stuck in my throat, when I heard my name being called from the other side of the room. My dance instructor was beckoning me to come in. The class was clearly beginning. The timing couldn't be more perfect.

'We have to go, class is beginning. I'll show you where you can sit.' I picked up my back and walked passed her, brushing against her arm in the process. I could feel the skin burning where I had touched her, but I tried to ignore it. The lump in my throat hadn't disappeared yet and I tried to swallow it desperately. Where did this woman came from? I showed Santana the door where she needed to go through to get to the balcony, looking over the biggest room of this building. She nodded, wished me good luck and said that she wouldn't look at one single other girl than me. Santana laughed when she saw my deer caught in headlights expression and disappeared through the door. I myself walked into the room and tried to suppress my thoughts.

'Brittany? Please close the door,' the dance instructor said and I nodded, obeying his orders. I threw my bag to the side and couldn't help but looking up, wondering if Santana was already seated. Clearly she was, as she pointed with two fingers to her own eyes and then towards me, making sure I knew she was watching _me_. I couldn't help but rolling my eyes and averted my gaze, but I still heard her laughter over the music. I smiled softly, still liking to be able to make her laugh.

The class began when the music changed and got turned up. I took my place beside some girls and boys and we started dancing on the beat. Slowly all thoughts disappeared out of my head and I started to feel nothing but the music and the bodies around me. It was like breathing to me, it just felt natural. My limps carried out the routine we learned last week with ease and my hips grinded up to other bodies when they had to. I whipped my hair back and could feel the first drops of sweat beginning to appear on my forehead. I didn't care, it was just me and the music.

An hour later the music stopped and some people started clapping their hands, cheering and shouting too. The first few times the routine hadn't been executed perfectly, but it had gone better every time. The last time it had finally been perfect. I smiled wickedly and high-fived some people who were jumping up and down. I joined them, still not remembering I was still being watched by a certain pair of brown eyes.

'Great job, you guys. We're almost ready for that performance in about 2 weeks. We still have to learn a modern dance and then we'll be ready to rumble. And remember some scouts will be watching, so you better work your asses off.'

My smile faltered a bit, already feeling the nerves tingling. I was lying when I said I had forgot about those scouts. For a good week it had been all I could think about. Even at work.. A customer once asked me if they could get the receive and I answered with something like; 'What if I stumble and fall, sir? I don't want to fall, it would be devastating for my dance career. Nobody would like to have me then and everybody will laugh at me. I will be excluded from the dance world and I'll have to move back to Holland.. Oh my god.' Then I started mumbling in Dutch and walked away from the confused customer.

I shook my head and started stretching with some other girls, who were talking excitedly about the upcoming performance. It was just a show from our dance school. Every group had to do a routine, even the 8 year olds. It was always cute to see how they parade proudly, showing of their new tutu's. But this year the owner of the dance school had managed to get some scouts to come and watch. They were probably choreographers from upcoming shows and were looking for dancers. It was probably all I needed to convince my parents and to break through.

'Brittany?' I looked up in surprise while stretching my left thigh. A girl was looking at me curiously.

'I asked if you're looking out to that show. We all know you're a kick-ass dancer and it's only a matter of time that someone notices you. I'm even surprised you're still here right now,' she chuckled and brushed some brown curls behind her ear. I smiled softly at her compliment.

'Thanks, but I'm not the only one here. You are all great and I don't know.. I'm kinda nervous actually, but that will go away when I'm on stage, I hope. I just don't want to mess up our performance.' I looked down insecurely.

'That's the biggest bullshit I have ever heard,' somebody behind me said. I didn't even have to turn around to know it was Santana. I think I could already recognize her voice in a thousand. It was angelic. The girls beside me eyed us curiously, before standing up really fast and said their goodbyes. Clearly they thought we needed some time alone. I rolled my eyes and looked up in the mirrors in front of me. She stood right behind me and had her arms crossed over her chest. We locked eyes in the mirror.

'And why is that, Santana?' I sighed, placing my right leg on the bar in front of the mirror and continuing stretching. I have always thought it was important to stretch after dancing.

'Because, clearly, that girl was right. You're a fucking kick-ass dancer. You out danced everybody in this room and that's something, because they were all kinda great.' I tried to suppress the flattered smile tugging at my lips and looked down, hiding my flushed cheeks. All she had to do was to say one nice thing and _boom_, I was red.

'What did I say about the compliments?'

I didn't see, but Santana raised her eyebrows and stared unbelievingly at my back. 'Seriously?' she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. 'Seriously? Please clarify to me, Brittany, why I'm not allowed to compliment you, but those other girls are? It's kinda unfair, don't you think?'

I turned around in one fluent move and stared at her with wide eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but when I figured I didn't even know what I wanted to say, I closed it again and groaned.

'Argh!' I ran my hands through my hair. Never have I ever thought that somebody could be frustrating to me, except for my French teacher in high-school. _Things_ were frustrating, not people. People were easy to me, but now.. 'Just.. Because!' I looked at her for a couple seconds, until deciding it was a fair enough explanation, nodding and walking passed her to my bag. Nobody was in the room, except for us two, but if there had been a herd of elephants at the other side of the room, I probably wouldn't even have noticed. All I saw right now was my bag and how I needed to grab it and get out of this room.

'Because? Just because? Is that the explanation you're going to leave me hanging with? _Because_? Brittany, I'm not going to stop saying what I think of you, just _because_. I live in America for God's sake and I'm allowed to say what the fuck I want. Bringing some positivity in this fucked up world by saying you're an _awesome_ dancer, isn't going to hurt anyone, is it?'

I was just about to grab my bag, but I froze in my actions. Slowly I was processing all what Santana had said to me and I squeezed my eyes shut. Her words echoed in my head. What the hell was I doing? Yesterday I had been looking forward to her seeing me dance and now all I wanted was to have her shut up about it, while deep down, I knew I would have been offended, if she hadn't complimented me. I sighed. This woman was driving me crazy.

'You're right,' I mumbled softly with the small signature Brittany pout. 'I'm sorry.'

It stayed quiet for a moment, before I could hear her footsteps coming closer. Slowly she made her way over to me and then I felt her hand on my shoulder. 'It's okay, Britt. I just don't understand you sometimes and I fucking hate it when I don't understand something completely. It drives me crazy, you know.'

And there it was. The moment I realized we were _both_ making each other crazy. We both didn't understand each other. The moment I realized this wasn't just another woman out of all the women I already knew. The moment I realized Santana was actually meant to be more to me than just a neighbour and it was now my job to find out why and what.

I sighed and turned around slowly, a small smile growing on my face.

'Yeah, I understand you, Santana. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.. Let's just forget about it, okay?'

She looked at me for another couple seconds, before nodding and bending down to grab my bag and whispering; 'Yeah, let's go home and have some coffee.' I chuckled softly and we both walked out of the school.

The whole way back I thought about the woman beside me and sometimes I would glance at her. She had her lips pursed and was concentrating on the traffic, one hand on her steering wheel and the other in her lap. She looked relaxed. I thought about what I had realized earlier and frowned. It frustrated Santana to not know or understand things. That meant she wanted to get to know me and to understand me fully. If not, she would be driven crazy. It frustrated me to be near Santana and to not know how I fully felt about her. We both had to know more about each other and because of that we had to hang out with each other. And because of that I knew this wouldn't be the last time Santana would drive me somewhere or we would go and drink some coffee. Well, she would..

Knowing this I couldn't help but grin and I quickly looked outside, not wanting Santana to see my smile. She didn't have to know what I was thinking about. I was happy about the fact we were both kinda.. bound together. We couldn't stay away from each other anymore, even if we wanted to and that.. That made me _beyond_ happy. Ever since I saw a couple weeks ago I knew I had to get closer to her and now we were finally getting closer. I just couldn't wait until I had figured out every little thing and detail about her.

I looked beside me when I heard Santana curse and saw her stick her middle finger up to a man in a car beside us. The man looked angry, but had to turn left. Santana muttered under her breath and I bet it were some more curses. She was completely ignorant to my staring. I smiled. Yeah, this girl was something special.

**xxxxx**

**I hope everything fits and is okay and stuff, because I haven't reread it yet. If you see anything out of order, please tell me. I have so many ideas, sometimes I don't know on which one I was working and I might just go on with the next. Next to that, I hope you liked it! If you have an idea, please tell me. One can never have too many ideas, right?**


End file.
